Child of Sky
by InariKiri
Summary: Therith is asked to join a company on their adventure to the Lonely mountain. Will this loner cope with the bustling dwarves and gain their respect and friendship? Read her story and get to know this mysterious woman and follow what befalls her on their dangerous journey. Possible [LegolasxOC] pairing. Mostly based on movies. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit
1. Chapter 1

_"__Look for the sign."_, rings the voice in my head as I glance carefully around me at the doors I pass in my search. With the moon shining brightly onto my back, I cast long shadows upon the path ahead of me. Paths that rarely see such long shadows judging from the sizes of the homes. Though they look cozy despite their size as pleasant lighting falls from the windows.

Usually, it is quiet at this hour, but listening carefully, I can hear a hustle and bustle up ahead, coming from one of the homes dug into a green hill. As I come closer, the sounds increase and can be differentiated from each other. They are merry sounds, like those of a celebration, leaving a tingle of excitement in my abdomen. I do believe I can conclude that the sound's origin will most likely be my destination.

"Aha.", I breathe, spotting the rune glistening on the little round door. My deduction that the location of the sounds I have been hearing matches my destination is confirmed. I just hope that I'm not tardy.

I don't bother to open the small gate barring the path from the garden and step over it without effort before making my way up to the round door. Patting off any dust and dirt that may have accumulated on my gear during my journey, I then straighten myself before pulling on the cord that leads to a bell inside the home. It rings loudly to announce my presence and I wait.

It only lasts a few seconds before the door opens up, warm light streaming from the long hallway and into the darkness behind me making my pupils shrink from the glare. Before me stands a cross looking male hobbit, his mouth open in a shape that makes it seem like he's about to yell at me, but can't seem to bring himself to do so anymore. His face turning confused as I flash him a toothy grin, his mouth opens and closes as a fish caught on dry land would do, not sure what to say it seems. He's an amusing little fellow I decide, though I have not met many hobbits in my lifetime.

"You must be master Baggins. It is a pleasure to meet you.", I state with a pleasant voice, bowing lightly before standing up again and swinging my caramel colored braid back over my shoulder as it fell over it during the bow. It lightly slaps my behind as it returns to its original position.

Assessing the hobbit, I softly chuckle, realizing my fault when seeing the bewildered look on the hobbit's face. "Oh, forgive me! I do not often meet new people. I should probably introduce myself as it is customary. Therith is the name I was given.", I introduce myself.

Hesitantly, the hobbit bows in return, "Bilbo Baggins.", he introduces. "Miss, are you with….? Uhm… What I mean to say is….", he stammers as I look at him questioningly. "Therith!", booms a voice from further along the hallway, catching my attention. "Please let the lady inside Bilbo and close the door. There is a terrible draft.", the voice complains making me smile in amusement. Stepping aside, Bilbo lets me in finally.

After carefully taking my bow and quiver from my back and placing them near the door, I follow the direction where the voice came from, closely followed by master Baggins. As expected I soon come face to face with an old friend. "Gandalf! How have you been faring?", I ask, closing the distance and giving him a peck on the cheek. He nods, laughing. "I have been well my dear, and so have you I see. You look strong and healthy, a good start to a long journey.", he says putting his pipe in his mouth and lighting it. Soon he is puffing out smoke contently.

Glancing around the room, I see to my surprise, dwarves all around. It is now clear that they were the source of all the merriment echoing through Hobbiton as they make quite a ruckus while they feast on good food and malt beer. They seem right at home in the hobbit-hole.

"Say Gandalf, what is this adventure you plan on having? I didn't quite expect such a large company.", I admit, not sure what to make of it. I do like adventures and I traveled far and wide, but usually I travel on my own or perhaps with Gandalf if need be. I do not believe myself to be an unsocial person, but I tend to stay away from people for my own reasons. Gandalf knows this and so, I am quite taken aback at the moment.

Gandalf pets my shoulder in a reassuring way. "You will know soon enough, I will explain once our company is complete. Do not fret.", he speaks, looking around at the curious faces glancing at me. It slowly grows silent and Gandalf stands up, seeing as I'm not about to speak up myself. "This is Therith. She will be a great asset on our journey as she makes an excellent scout, keen and quick. Treat her well.", he tells them, giving me a hint to my purpose as I give a small bow in greeting.

It didn't take long before they jumped at the chance to introduce themselves. "I'm Fili and the one at the end of the table with his mouth full is my brother Kili.", introduces the first one with the light hair and beard while pointing at one with darker hair and a stubble who waves with a grin, chicken sticking out of the corner of his mouth. I wave back, choosing to ignore his manners.

"Balin, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you.", greets an older looking dwarf with gray hair and beard from my left. "Likewise.", I say, smiling at his calm demeanor. He seems like a pleasant dwarf. He waves over a slightly taller dwarf who looks pretty tough. "This is my younger brother Dwalin.", he introduces as the dwarf bows smiling before walking on while carrying extra chairs to the table.

Quickly enough, two others stand before me. Both stout and burly looking as one has grey hair and the other reddish brown. "Oin and Gloin missy. Nice to meet ya.", the one with the red hair and beard says. I'm guessing they are brothers as well as I watch them set down more food on the table. They seem much alike.

"My name is Nori", calls a dwarf with peculiar hair from the table before pointing next to him. "This is Dori and the one next to you is Nori.", he finishes, making me look down next to me to a slightly timid looking dwarf. He holds out a cup and I can smell the aroma of tea coming from it. "Care for some tea miss?", he asks kindly. I take it gratefully. "Thank you very much.", I say. "Please take a seat.", he says, motioning to an empty chair set up by Balin…Or was it Dwalin? All those names will be tough to remember. I almost sigh, feeling that my head could burst any minute, and I haven't even met all of them yet.

Taking the seat offered to me, I look to a certain dwarf on the other side of the table, who's name I have yet to hear. He is much thicker than the rest of them, but that is not the only thing that makes him stand out as his demeanor is quite jolly. He smiles, "Bombur you may call me. My brother Bofur is the one beside you and my cousin Bifur is over here.", he says finally giving names to the last ones. I suppress the need to sigh in relief as I feel glad that introductions are over.

I see Gandalf glance over at me with a knowing smile and I almost scowl at the wizard for putting me through this. Just then I remember him saying that the company was not yet complete, making me wonder who else will be joining us tonight.

Before they arrived though, food ran sparse and I barely managed to retrieve a bun before they ran out. And the clean-up was really something else. Especially to poor Bilbo it seems as cutlery flew through the air joined by song. The event was very stressing to the hobbit, but not one dish was broken, surprisingly.

I perk up a narrow eyebrow, impressed, as I pick up a now spotless goblet. I can see my face in the metal surface, reflecting my brown eyes with golden specks back to me. I put it down as the laughter ceases when a loud knock sounds on the door. All the dwarves have fallen eerily silent in anticipation making me glance around wearily. It's nearly frightening how the mood has changed so sudden. "He's here.", Gandalf says almost ominously as the door is opened to reveal a stout, proud looking dwarf with long dark hair and beard. He carries with him an air of dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a seat away from the company after Gandalf explained us what we will be doing in the near future. Traveling to the Lonely mountain in attempt to get the Kingdom under the mountain back into dwarfish hands is suicide in my opinion. Smaug, the mighty dragon still resides there after all and this is no company of dragon slayers. _"But who am I to question them?"_, I think begrudgingly, still a little upset because of the words Thorin spoke after meeting him:

"A woman Gandalf? Our scout is a woman?", he asks shocked after I introduce myself. I suppose I could have seen it coming, especially after he scrutinized Bilbo. He had to endure many unkind words. "There is no one better.", Gandalf defends me, making me look at him gratefully. I can always count on his support. But this hardly seemed to cut it for Thorin Oakenshield.

"She hardly looks able to lift a sword. She will be a distraction and will get herself and us killed!", he counters with much exaggerating if you ask me. "We have need for a warrior, not a pretty face that will cower at the first sight of an orc!", he continues as I feel my blood start to boil, my patience running quite thin. My nails scratch the tabletop as I drag my fingers across it to clench my fists.

I can see the anger in Gandalf's eyes, but also a hint of caution as he eyes me as if to gauge my reaction. I do not enjoy to be taken lightly and he knows this. "I do not think she agrees with you on that.", he murmurs, making the Dwarf prince look back at me. His pupils shrink as he sees the wood curls on the tabletop. I will have to apologize to Bilbo later for ruining his furniture. I breathe hard and the dwarves nearest to me scoot over to have some leeway.

"Thorin Oakenshield.", I hiss, making him nearly cringe. "If all you have are negative words to pass your lips, I do suggest you keep them tightly sealed. I have no problem relieving you of them otherwise.", I threaten, making him glare, but it leaves me undeterred. Before he can speak up though, Gandalf stops him. "I would choose your next words carefully; else she may keep up on her word. Believe me when I say she speaks the truth."

A tense silence fills the air before Thorin finally backs down. "I have better things to do than to argue. I'll just see for myself if she's useful to us.", he says, hiding his defeat well before turning to the others. No, first impressions didn't quite turn out the way I hoped for.

"Are you well miss Therith?", Balin questions as I glance at the room where Gandalf is speaking with Bilbo. I look back at the kind dwarf, sighing lightly. "I am. Please do not worry for me. No harm was done but to my ego. I can get over that.", I assure him. He nods sadly. "I'm sorry about him lass. I mean not to defend his actions, but he has his reasons for reacting so. I'm sure he'll change his mind soon enough. I can tell you are no pushover", he says, making me smile a little. "Thank you master Balin. I do hope you're right."

"May I ask why you are joining us miss Therith? Not to be rude, but it seems to me that you have nothing to gain by coming.", Balin asks. "No, I do not. But Gandalf asked me to come, that is the only reason and I need no other.", I tell him, drifting into memories.

Balin asks no more and returns to the others as Gandalf emerges from the room he was in. I look up at him in wonder. He looks rather tired as he says to me, "Go to sleep Therith. We leave at dawn. Tomorrow we will see if our burglar will join us." With that he leaves me on my own once more.

I sigh and close my eyes, knowing I will need the energy. Slowly I drift off as heavy voices sing a solemn song about the mission that we will start off on in the early morning.

The next morning, I ride a dark brown horse that Gandalf brought me as we ride out of Hobbiton. It is not often that I ride a horse, not that I have anything against them, but it does take some getting used to, hence the reason I have been shifting around on the saddle ever since I mounted the animal. I wonder if it will soon get tired of me, but for now it seems patient.

My thoughts are cut off when a voice calls out from behind us and I look back in surprise to see Bilbo hurrying to catch up while waving the contract about that he was given the night before. I smile at the sight, glad that he has chosen to join us after all.

"I signed it!", he declares when finally reaching us, making us halt our horses and ponies. Balin takes the contract from the smug looking Bilbo and looks it over carefully. "Everything appears to be in order.", he says tucking it away. "Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony.", says Thorin, making Bilbo look up, obviously disturbed by the mere idea of riding a pony. "No no no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I- I- I've done my share of walking holidays, even as far as Frogmorton once, wha!", he is cut off from blabbering as he's set on a pony anyway. I nearly laugh at the look on his face. I've never seen a look as sour as his.

"Come on Nori, pay up!", Ori calls before bags of money fly through the air. I hold up my hand, catching one without really paying attention before stuffing it within a pouch fastened to my hip. All the money throwing is clearly confusing the hobbit as he looks around himself. "What's that about?", he questions Gandalf.

"Oh, they took a wager on whether or not you would turn up or not. Most of them didn't think you would.", Gandalf explains casually. "And what did you think?", Bilbo asks, sounding disappointed that he was betted on. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.", he replies when catching his own winnings, smiling amused.

Bilbo sneezes and rubs his nose. "All this horsehair, I'm having a reaction.", he complains, patting his pockets as if searching for something. "No wait! Wait, stop, stop! We have to turn around!", he calls when coming to a realization of sorts. The company halts in confusion. "What on earth is the matter?", Gandalf prompts.

Bilbo's answer nearly made me fall off my horse. "I forgot my handkerchief!", he calls out to us. "Here, use this!" A rag is tossed his way and he looks at it as if it came from the loincloth of a troll, causing much laughter as Bilbo looks it over disgusted. "Move out!", Dwalin calls as he regained his senses, making us move forward once again.

"You will have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a great deal of many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. Your home is now behind you, the world is ahead.", Gandalf tells the hobbit and realization finally seems to set in with him as his eyes grow large in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

As we rest, I look out to the dark forest below, my fingers playing with a soft brown feather. I was sure I saw something down there just a moment ago, but the new moon is making it difficult to set apart animal from anything else. I glance behind me as I spot Bilbo from the corner of my eye sneakily passing by, but only snicker to myself as he treats his pony to a nice red apple. It must mean he has made friends with it after all.

Suddenly a foul sound is carried through the air, echoing off the rock around us. It alerts me immediately, making me look back to where I was looking before, but see nothing there. "What was that?", Bilbo asks in a panic. "Orcs.", I tell him bluntly, making him look around worried. "Orcs?", he questions.

"Throat-cutters.", says Fili darkly. "There'll be dozens of the out there. The Lowlands are crawling with them.", he says, a hint of humor in his voice. "They strike in the wee hours, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood.", Kili butts in before they both laugh at the look on poor Bilbo's face, who turned as white as snow.

I shake my head as Thorin scolds them for their childish behavior before walking off to overlook the forest. "Don't mind him laddie.", Balin says to scowling Kili. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.", he tells him, before telling us the story.

Balin tells us how they went to Moria after the dragon chased them from their home, only to find leagues of orcs already there. One particular orc, Azog the defiler, killed the King and with Thorin's father nowhere to be found, he set his sights on Thorin himself. Balin tells us that he used nothing but an oak branch, hence Thorin's name, as a shield and eventually cut off Azog's arm.

The orcs retreated soon after the dwarves rallied and they reclaimed Moria, but they didn't celebrate because the deaths were too many to count. "And I thought to myself, there is one who I could follow. There is one who I could call king.", Balin says, looking over at Thorin. A moment of silence is all there is as they all look at him in awe.

"But the pale orc, what happened to him?", Bilbo finally dares to ask, making Thorin turn around. "He slunk back in the hole whence it came. The filth died of his wounds long ago.", he says rather angrily, apparently not having overcome the event yet.

After the story, it does not take long for all to fall asleep, although maybe a fitful one for some as nightmares seem to haunt them. I keep my watch though, not letting my eyes stray from the surroundings as I can sense a feeling of being watched. Tonight I will make sure no harm comes to my fellow travelers.

The following morning, our luck is out concerning the weather. It pours heavily as do the complaints of the company. "Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?", Dori calls out to the annoyed wizard.

"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, I suggest you find yourself another wizard.", Gandalf retorts. "Are there any?", Bilbo asks him. "Of what?" "Other wizards.", he clarifies, making Gandalf nod. "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards…you know, I've quite forgotten their names.", he confesses, probably not having met with them for an age.

"Who is the fifth?", Bilbo asks making Gandalf smile. "Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.", he says. I remember him, having met him a few times. He is an odd fellow, but I do like him. He has a kind and honest heart.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he… more like you?", is questioned making me chuckle. Gandalf, though insulted, answers anyway. "I think he is a great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals above others. He keeps a watchful eye over the forestlands East. A good thing too, as evil is always seeking for foothold in this world.", he explains.

"Say lass," Dwalin calls, making me look at him. "Now that we heard wizard talk, I'm quite curious as to your skill set. How about it?", he urges me to tell me more. I smile lightly, saying; "All you need to know for now is that my ears and eyes are as sharp as my nails master dwarf.", I tell him, not yet ready to give up more information.

Later, as the rain has let up, they set up camp once again, much to Gandalf's dismay. The location doesn't suit him as he remembers that the broken down house on site was housed by a farming family only recently. But there was little trace of that now. The ruins make me uncomfortable as well.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley.", Gandalf urges, making Thorin bristle in annoyance. "I told you, I will not go near that place!", he argues. "We have a map that we cannot read.", Gandalf reasons. "Lord Elrond could help us." "Help?! When the dragon took Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria and desecrate our holes. The elves looked on and did nothing!", Thorin rants. "You ask me to approach the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father!", he continues.

I turn myself away from the bickering between Thorin and Gandalf, sighing. "He's certainly one to hold a grudge no?", I question to the hobbit standing beside me. Bilbo only shrugs, shaking his head before looking up as Gandalf stalks away angrily. "Gandalf, where are you going?", he wonders.

"To seek the company of the only one who makes some sense around here.", he mumbles. "Who's that?" "Myself, mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day.", Gandalf says before disappearing from sight.

I sling my bow and quiver onto my back, before walking away from the group. "Miss Therith?", Balin calls, making me turn around. "I'll be close by. It's time I'd take a look around. That's why I'm here after all.", I tell him before strutting down the hill to look out for anything out of the ordinary.


	4. Chapter 4

It was near the break of day when I returned to camp. I was feeling uneasy by what I had seen, that being warg tracks. It is about time that we hurried onwards and I was about to call them on this fact when I found the area surprisingly quiet, devoid of the sound of a fire or snores. Hurrying back, my eyes roam the empty campsite. _"What did I miss here?"_, I wonder, feeling a bit worried.

Looking over the grass and moss covered ground, I spot tracks going East and I rush to follow them, but after a few yards, I halt at the sound of voices; some familiar, but others not. I can only guess what trouble they got themselves into until I go look for myself and that is exactly the course of action I take.

When I spot the red glow of a fire up ahead, joined by moving shadows, I take to the trees to get closer without being noticed. My eyes widen when a clearing comes into sight. Several dwarves and Bilbo are tied in sacks and on the floor, while a select few dwarves are tied up, turning over a fire and slowly being roasted over it by three trolls. I am quite amazed at this really, wanting to hear the story behind this.

"Are you ready to free our company before they turn crisp?", a voice whispers from below, making me glance down. I smile at Gandalf as he nods up at me from his hiding place. "Buy me some time Therith.", he whispers before disappearing in the brush.

I nod, even though he probably won't see it and take my bow in my hand, taking an arrow in the other. Mounting it against my bow, I pull back the string, my fingers brushing the feathers as the resistance grows. I then take aim, going for a soft spot.

A high whistle sounds through the early morning air, thick with moist, before a scream of agony follows suit. One off the trolls falls over, almost onto the dwarves as he clutches his eye while writhing in pain.

"Something got me in the eye! Get it out!", screams the troll as he writhers about while his company gathers around him and holds him still. "That is not a something. It's a arrow!", one of the calls out. "We are being attacked!", he continues, his hands searching the ground for a weapon and reaching a club that he soon hold up in front of him in defense. "Where is that little bugger? I'll grind their bones and make soup from them!", calls the one I hit as he tries to find me with the eye he was left with.

It is then that they spot Gandalf behind them, standing on top of a large builder, the sun on his back. "Who's that?", questions a troll. "No idea.", says another. "Can we eat them too?", asks the one I hit before Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff. It cracks and breaks before light pours into the clearing, hitting the trolls who scream out in displeasure before turning to stone.

I quickly rush down, freeing the dwarves that were about to be roasted, making them sigh in relief before quickly gathering their clothes, red in embarrassment. I hold my laughter for their sake. They've had enough to be ashamed about for one night.

Looking around I notice something missing. "Where are all the pony's and the horses?", I question, frowning. "They have escaped, not only from the trolls, but us as well.", Balin says disappointed. "Together with most of our things.", Dori grumbles. "What's that though?", Ori questions as he spots Gandalf and Bilbo headed for a cave, making us follow curiously.

I hide my nose in my sleeve as soon as I get near, a horrible smell threatening to overcome me. I can feel my stomach turning as it is. "What's that stench?", Nori asks, his face pulled back in disgust. "It's a troll horde. Be careful what you touch.", Gandalf explains as he looks around at the treasures gathered by the trolls, that being weapons, gold and jewels.

Gandalf pulls two swords from the dirt, each one of them magnificent and clearly of elvish make. He hands one to Thorin while keeping the other. I myself gather a few stray arrows to fill my quiver when suddenly a sound reaches my ears. "Something is coming!", I say in alarm, alerting my fellow travelers. "Gandalf…", Bilbo calls, but receives no ear from him as Gandalf gathers the company, "Stay together. Hurry, arm yourselves."

The dwarves grab whatever weapon they can get a hold of, and Bilbo does so as well before following Gandalf outside where a panicked voice calls out, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Just after, a sled led by rabbits bursts through the brush to reveal Radagast, who is quite in a frenzy.

"Radagast, Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?", asks Gandalf as the other wizard tries to catch his breath. "I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong.", he explains.

"Yes?", Gandalf urges as Radagast says no more. "Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue.", Radagast says as his face turns to surprise, making me wonder what is wrong with him. "Oh, it's not the thought at all, it's just a little…", he starts sticking out his tongue to reveal a little critter. He takes is from himself, pulling it down on a leaf. "…stick insect.", he finishes.

Gandalf pulled Radagast aside, speaking to him about what is bothering Radagast. I stay where I am, though quite capable in following their conversation, and the topic alarms me. If there truly is a necromancer at Dol Guldur, than evil has returned. It will make the journey much more perilous.

All of a sudden a loud cry similar of a wolves rings through the thick forest air, making me get on edge immediately. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves here?", Bilbo asks alarmed. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.", Bofur answers him. "Warg-scouts!", calls Thorin. "That must mean there are orc packs nearby!"

I turn to him. "I saw traces of wargs while scouting earlier. I was about to tell you to rush onward before the trolls got in the way.", I tell him. "They have been following us for a while it seems.", I continue, making him look up at me confused and worried.

Gandalf rushes over, cornering Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, besides your kin?", he questions the dwarf. "No one.", is his reply. "Who did you tell?!", Gandalf insists. "No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?", he asks the wizard who looks back at his experated. "You are being hunted." "We have to get out of here!", Dwalin calls to us. "We can't! We have no ponies!", Ori reminds him.

Radagast steps up at this, "I'll draw them off.", he offers. Those are Gundobad wargs, they will outrun you.", Gandalf says to his friend worried. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits.", he counters, pointing towards them. "I'd like to see them try.", he smirks before rushing over to his sled and hurrying off before Gandalf can say more.

The wizard turns to me in a hurry. "Therith!" I nod, "Go ahead and run with all your might. I'll catch up.", I assure him. He nods before ushering the company on, some protesting as I'm left behind. It's kind that they care for my wellbeing, but not necessary.

Pulling my tight tunic over my head, I watch as feathers drift to the ground as they were caught in my tunic before. Brown and red covering the earth. I'm left in a loose cloth that is wrapped crisscross over my chest. It's long enough to cover my stomach, but leaves much of my back bare. Gathering my bow and slinging my quiver back onto my back, I rush after Radagast, needing to help him in guiding away the enemy. Jumping up in mid-stride, there is a rush of wind and a flurry of feathers before I'm off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews up until now. I'm going on vacation soon and updating will take longer than you might expect, but it will be over before you know it. See you soon you guys!**

**By the way, I don't know much about Elvish, so bare with me here.**

The treetops rush underneath me at great speed before giving way to an outstretched barren land as far as the eye can see. The warming wind that soon courses underneath my wings gives me lift and my height increases. My sharp eye spots Radagast ahead, followed by orcs riding wargs. He zigzags between hill and rock, trying to keep a distance between them, but it is working just barely.

Just as he seems to lose the race, something else catches the orcs' attention. Most back away from Radagast before following a different path. I can only guess that they found the company's whereabouts.

I watch Radagast disappear in the distance, only a few orcs still on his tail. Knowing he can handle himself against them, I follow the rest of the pack as they ride on to meet my companions. I need to stop them before they get there.

Grabbing an arrow, I string my bow, releasing it quickly. The arrow strikes an orc in the neck, throwing it off the warg is rides. This catches their attention, making them slow down for a bit as they search for the origin of the attack.

Tucking my wings, I dive on them. I kick another one off its ride, quickly driving a dagger that I held in my boot into the head of the warg as it goes to snap at me. Not stopping there as I don't wish to give them time to process what is happening; I rush upwards again and out of the reach of those tainted swords and axes.

Just as I string my bow once again, the sound of hooves on the earth reaches my ears and from the corner of my eye, I see riders fast approaching. I smile confidently as I shoot several arrows down at the enemy and watch them rush around in a panic as they look for every possible way to flee.

In the chaos they do not seem to notice the riders approaching, their armor shining harshly against the morning sun. Just seconds later they are overrun, leaving none of them alive, but for a few who were able to flee earlier on. I smile down at the men below as they halt, forming a tight line before looking up. One of them steps forward, his armor particularly impressive.

Softly touching down on the dry yellow grass, I bow deeply before the man. "Le suilon Lord Elrond.", I say respectfully in my lacking Elvish. "Mae g'ovannen lady Therith.", he slowly speaks, his voice deep and full of purpose. "What brings you to these parts?", he asks, making me stand straight.

"A journey does my lord.", I explain looking around carefully, ignoring the stares of the other elves. "Though I seem to have misplaced my company in the rush of battle.", I say, making him quirk a fine arched eyebrow. "Who is it you travel with my lady?", he asks, making me look back at him.

"Gandalf for starters.", I say, making him smile. I choose not to mention the rest of them just yet. "In that case I suggest you join us. He will make his appearance soon, I am sure.", he says knowingly. I'm sure of it that he's right and nod, showing that I will.

In another flurry of feathers, my fast wings retreat leaving my back bare once more. "I wish not to cause a scene.", I tell lord Elrond as he looks at me questioningly. "Very well. You can ride with my men.", he says and a rider steps forward, offing a hand to help be up. Once I'm seated behind the elf, Elrond calls to them all and the horses lurch forward as they ride home.

It is not long before we arrive in the grand valley of Imladris that is the location of the Last homely home. I gaze around, deciding that Rivendell is still one of the most magnificent places I have ever seen.

To my pleasant surprise, I see the company already gathered at the entrance and the dwarves quickly raise defenses at the groups of elves and I as we come riding directly towards them. I can see Gandalf look on annoyed at their behavior as the dwarves are encircled by horses and elves.

"Gandalf.", lord Elrond calls, acknowledging his old friend. "Mellon nîn. Mo evínedh?"_(My friend. Where have you been?)_, Gandalf asks. "Farannem 'lamhoth I udul o charad. Nartho I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vann a nethail vin." _(We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the hidden pass.)_, Elrond explains. "That explains where you went.", I muse, having caught a little on what he said. They must have taken said pass.

"Therith?!", call a few of the company in surprise as all of us dismount the horses. I smile at them. "You did not think I had left you, did you? , I tease. Gandalf turns to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I am glad to see you in one piece still.", he smiles. "No orc will get me down so easily Gandalf. You must know this by now.", I tell him, making him chuckle. "I know, I know. But it still is a great relieve to me every time.", he says before looking up as Thorin steps forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.", Elrond says kindly to the dwarf. "I do not believe we have met.", Thorin replies gruffly, making me purse my lips. I highly respect lord Elrond and to hear someone speak in such way…

Luckily for him, Elrond decides to ignore it. "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.", he states. "Indeed, he made no mention of you.", Thorin counters.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.", Elrond speaks in a very serious tone, making me look at him questioningly. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?", Gloin asks, ready to get into a fight. "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food.", Gandalf tells him amused, taking the dwarves aback. And after a mutter amongst themselves, Gloin steps forward again, "Ah well, in that case, lead on." I chuckle, following them. I'm sure lord Elrond used such a tone on purpose.

Before I can settle down though, I am whisked away to get some proper cleansing. Before I can register it myself, I find myself smelling of flowers and dressed in a nice light dress. I don't often dress like this; it makes me feel uncomfortable even.

I walk towards the hall where I will find the company, but run into lord Elrond on the way there. I bow to him and he offers his arm to guide me the rest of the way to the feast. On the way there, he speaks; "I find it surprising to see you are part of such a company.", he states, making me look up at him. "My lord?" "What I mean to say is that you are not known to me to travel with such a large company. Because of that, your being is still relatively unknown throughout these lands, as you once told me you preferred.", he says.

I mull over his words for a moment before replying; "You are right, I myself was quite surprised when I arrived after Gandalf's calling.", I confess. "They know not much about you yet I presume?", he questions. "No indeed. Though that will only be a matter of time I suppose.", I say, deep in thought.

"Does this worry you?", he asks knowingly. "Mmh. Not so much them as the enemy I suppose. There are so few of us left…I have trouble remembering the last time I came across one of my own kind.", I admit sadly. "It is true that it is better that the enemy knows about you as little as possible, but word travels fast and you should be prepared. Your kind has not been safe since the enemy took it upon themselves to overrun the mountains in past ages and was set on destroying all the sons and daughters of the sky.", Elrond says, bringing back memories of tales of old.

"In great number, your people was a great threat to the enemy. Sad though it is, you can somewhat rest assured that you are most likely no longer a priority to them. Their focus shifts. Sometimes it is men and other times elves or dwarven folk the enemy tries to wipe out.", he continues. I nod, knowing he is right. "Therith, do not hold yourself back because fear grips you. If you cannot be proud of who you are and not embrace those who will not harm you with that knowledge, than true happiness will not find you, for you are of free folk and should not be locked away in any matter or form."

I look ahead of me, but not seeing. An emotion gripping me at lord Elrond's words. He voiced my longings so precisely, it is painful. I just barely register arriving at the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned! I am grateful for thy patience. Behold chapter 6!**

It is late at night after lord Elrond explained to us the runes on the map only shown by moonlight. He and Gandalf walk off somewhere while the dwarves start up another feast of their own, laughing and eating as dwarves do best.

I can only focus on my own thoughts it seems as I replay lord Elrond's words in my mind and recall the many stories of my people. "How did you and Gandalf meet?", Bilbo asks curiously, seeming to appear out of nowhere. I never heard him coming, I was so pre-occupied. "Come again?", I ask, not sure I heard right. "You and Gandalf have know each other for a long time right? How did you meet?", he asks again.

I blink once, taking a deep breath. "Yes, we have known each other for very long indeed, at least to me it is.", I say, thinking over on what to tell him. "I met him for the first time when I was still young, just reaching adolescence. I was alone, had been for long and because of that, I was wild. I lived like a rogue animal on the rugged mountainside of one of the many far North. It was my home, but life there was very hard.

One day Gandalf wandered close, although I never really know if he truly wanders as he always seem to have a purpose on his mind… Anyway, I saw him there and not used to coming across other people, I felt frightened. I did what I thought to be logical at the time and attacked him.", I say, the memory making me chuckle. "That was a bad decision on my part."

"He spared me, although he left me wounded. I never really understood why he decided to stay and mend my wounds, talk and share his food with me, but he did. He finally gave me two options; I could stay and perish, whether it be from hunger, weather or murder, or I could come down the mountain with him and live. You would think the choice easy….", I say, seeing Bilbo nod. "…but it was not. The mountain was all I had know up till then. It was familiar."

"What made you go with him?", Fili asks, making me look up to see all the dwarves silent and huddled around to listen. I nearly blushed at the attention. "His stories did.", I finally say. "He had seen so much, knew so much, that I wished to experience the same. And that I have, to some extent at least.", I explain.

"Have you ever longed to go back to your home?", Thorin then asks. I can only shake my head with certainty. "I've never felt sorry for leaving my home. There was nothing left for me there."

It is silent for a moment before Balin speaks up; "I hardly ever heard of people living on mountainsides so barren. What are you lady Therith, if I may ask?", he asks carefully. I almost refuse to say so, but recalling lord Elrond's words, I decide to push through. "We are known by the name of Sky folk or as some used to call us; Cloud dwellers.", I say, looking around to find recognition in their faces. It seems that some do know, while mostly the younger ones don't.

"Not possible! I thought them to be, I'm sorry to say, extinct or something.", Dwalin says amazed. "I as well.", Dori says. I look down sadly. "No, not yet at least.", I say, gaining a few sympathetic looks.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what are Sky folk exactly?", Bilbo asks, looking around confused. "Well, I heard stories, but never met one before until now.", Gloin says. "The most amazing story I've heard is on their ability to fly.", he continues. "Fly?! Really?", Kili asks, turning to me with an excited look, making me smile a little. I nod in confirmation. "How?", he next asks. "With wings.", Thorin says as if it's obvious.

"But Therith doesn't have any wings.", Kili counters. "That's not entirely true.", I tell him. "We have the ability to hide them. It is fortunate, because sometimes they can get in the way.", I say before reaching through the back of the collar of my dress. I retrieve a feather of mine, it shining reddish brown as I hand it over to Bilbo who is nearest. "I still tend to shed though. It itches.", I say randomly.

"It looks kind of like an eagles' feather.", Bilbo comments before looking up at me. "Can I please keep it?", he asks, eyes large. I quirk a brow. "If you wish to.", I say. "Can we see your wings?", Kili asks, sitting on the edge of his chair. I shake my head. "That would prove difficult with this dress. Speaking of which, I should go change. We need to hurry from here before the elves try to stop us from leaving.", I tell them before rushing off.

And doing as I said, we are soon back on the road while Gandalf stays behind to distract them as it may. We will most likely meet up with him again soon though. Thus we set foot in The wild, taking us one step closer to Erebor.

The travel goes quite smooth for some time, much to our relief, but that changes when we reach the Misty mountains. The weather turns out for the worst as lightning stretches itself across the sky at short intervals and water drops from the clouds like they wish to create a flood.

The path ahead is narrow and we have to stick to the rocks if we do not want to perish and the worst part comes when the rock itself starts moving. It doesn't take us long to realize we got caught up in the middle of a battle between giants. I would have been excited in any other situation, but as of now we fear for our lives too much.

When we finally get away with our hides unscathed, though Bilbo almost fell to his doom had it not been for Thorin, we reach a cave in the side of the mountain. It was relieving to be out of the bad weather finally and when I lay my head down I was soon fast asleep, weary like I have seldom been before. Sadly, my comfort is short lived.

"Wake up! Wake up!", calls Thorin, making me sit upright in a heartbeat. I have little time to react when all of us find ourselves falling down into darkness and roughly landing on a steep slope, making us slide down further.

I try to dig my nails into the ground, but it's mostly rock, so it has little to no effect. Huffing in annoyance, I throw off my tunic, letting it hit Bofur in the face. "What are you doing?!", calls a blushing Thorin, but he looks relieved to see I'm not bare underneath.

Up ahead I can see a glow of a dim light and it's nearing fast. Just before the exit, I spread my wings making me jerk to a halt as the others fall into what seems to be a cage. From my position I watch them being overrun and getting caught by goblins. They are soon carried away and I cuss to myself at getting caught up in this unfortunate event. There is one upside though. They forgot Bilbo for whatever reason.

"Bilbo.", I whisper, descending slightly without being seen by the goblins. The hobbit reacts with a start, his eyes widening. "Therith. You…you're really flying.", he states gazing at my wings. "I am, but listen to me. I'm going to try and free them. Stay put and do not let yourself be seen. There are worse creatures than goblins within these walls.", I tell him sternly before taking off silently and staying away from curious eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town.", sings a foul voice as I approach.

I look over a ledge, clinging to the rock. I cannot believe how much I dislike being here, but I cannot leave the dwarves to their faith. So my eyes scan my surroundings before they fall upon the dwarves as they stand before the Goblin king. Their weapons taken from them and are being examined by minor goblins with interest. Suddenly a certain sword catches all their attention.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.", the Goblin king shouts in alarm, crawling onto his throne in fright as the other goblins shriek in fear. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!", the Goblin king orders, wanting to get rid of the intruders as quick as possible.

They pile on Thorin and one goblin holds up a large dagger, about to end the dwarf prince his life. I am about to rush forth, but it is then that a bright force crashes through the dark halls, making me squint. When it dies down , I feel relieved to find that Gandalf has arrived. I'm quite surprised at the crafty wizard who even eludes my eyes.

I waste no time to crash in the middle of the fray that commences and shoot down any Goblin that escapes the weapons wielded by the dwarves. At one point, Thorin manages to work the Goblin king over the edge of the outcrop they were on, making him fall down far below.

"Run! Follow Gandalf out of here!", I yell at them. "I will take the rear!", I finish, turning to the oncoming goblins. I follow close behind, blocking the path to goblins rushing after them in any way I can. It slows them down at least as I can't do much more without wasting arrows. Speaking of which, I find myself soon to be a target for the enemy and I have trouble dodging the onslaught of arrows heading my way.

"Therith! Go down!", Gandalf calls. "Get yourself out of here!", he orders in a tone of voice that makes it final. Gritting my teeth, I reluctantly listen and take a dive. There is nothing I can do if I'm shot down after all.

Reaching the bottom, I find myself out of the range of archers to my relief and let my wings retreat. I wait, putting my trust in Gandalf on getting them out of there. Soon though, a great crashing sound reaches my ears and many shouts of dwarves. Rushing over to where the noise disappeared to, I come across an alcove, filled with stacked and moaning dwarves. Gandalf stands to the side, having avoided the mess. "Well that could have been worse.", says Bofur.

I cringe as the heavy body of the Goblin king comes falling from above and right on top of them. They cry out in pain and discomfort. "You've got to be joking!", calls Dwalin annoyed. I rush over to help them out of their peril. "Everyone well?", I ask hurriedly, receiving some grunts and complaints, but nobody seems to be badly hurt.

Kili looks up and his face turns pale at the sight up above. "Gandalf!", he calls, alerting the wizard. "There's too many! We can't fight them.", Dwalin exclaims worried as we watch thousands of goblins crawl down. "Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!", Gandalf calls, urging the company on.

We rush through tunnels, small and large, narrow and wide until we finally come upon the exit. I run out through the exit and into the last light of day, breathing a sigh of fresh air in relief.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...Therith and Bombur - that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!", Gandalf asks in panic, making me look at him alarmed. How could I have forgotten him?

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!", Dwalin complains. "I thought he was with Dori!", Gloin exclaims. "Don't blame me!", Dori retorts. "Well, where did you last see him?", Gandalf asks hurriedly. "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.", Nori explains. "What happened exactly? Tell me!", Gandalf demands.

"I'll tell you what happened.", starts Thorin. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.", he accuses.

"Please be quiet!", I call, now angry. "Do not say such things without knowing it if it's true. It is my fault. I saw him last and I told him to stay put. He probably is still in there somewhere! I have to go back!", I tell them, turning around, only to come face to face with the previously mentioned hobbit.

I look at him gaping. "Bilbo, oh for the sake of Valar.", I exclaim, crushing him in an embrace. "I am so sorry.", I apologize, feeling guilty to no end. "Don't!", he calls alarmed. "I made it out without so much as a scratch.", he reassures me as I let go. "And how did you manage that feat?", Thorin asks suspiciously, causing a tense silence to fall upon the company.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!", Gandalf exclaims in an attempt to avoid argument. "It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?", Thorin questions, making Bilbo look up at Thorin, a strange look on his face. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.", Bilbo says to him. I can't help but smile at the kind words.

Suddenly an eerie howl echoes through the night, signaling only one thing… "Out of the frying pan...", mutters Thorin. "...and into the fire! Run! RUN!", Gandalf shouts before we dart off down the mountain.

As fast as our legs can take us, we rush onward, wargs on our tails. Soon we reach an outcrop on the mountain, effectively trapping us. "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!", Gandalf calls out and I look to see Bilbo trying to retrieve his sword from the head of a warg with difficulty. When he finally does so, I slide back down the tree I was in and boost him up before following after him a warg snapping at our feet.

"We cannot stay here Gandalf! We have to take the offence!", I shout to him as the wargs slam into the trees, making them shake hard. "I'm already on it!", he calls back. When I look at him, I can just catch the sight of a petit moth flying away from him.

Suddenly the wargs back off and we look over to see the cause of this. "Azog!",Thorin says, anger coating his voice as he spits out the name. I see him looking at a large pale orc on an even paler warg. He is missing an arm, it having been replaced by one of metal. The look that is seen on his face as we are trapped is one of great satisfaction. This orc makes me more uncomfortable than any I have encountered before.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?", the orc known as Azog starts to speak. "Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob." I do not quite understand what he said, but from the look on Thorin's face, it struck a cord. "Kod, Toragid biriz.", the orc says to the wargs and their riders. "Worori-da!", He shouts before they rush forward, striking the trees harder than before. "Sho gad adol!"

We gasp as our tree gets uprooted from the force and falls over into the next tree. We manage to jump across, but the weight of the tree causes the next tree to fall over as well and so it continues until we are all gathered within the last tree.

Suddenly I spot a burning pinecone flying overhead and see it land amidst the wargs. They back off as the dry grass catches fire. Gandalf passes more of them along to the rest of us and we throw them a little further every time, making them back off further and flee. The dwarves cheer, but I do not feel comfortable enough just yet to do so.

Suddenly the tree we are in starts to creak and roots break, causing the tree to fall over the edge until just hanging on by a thread. Ori loses his grip, yelling as he barely manages to catch himself on Dori's boot. Dori slips as well from the weight, yelling for Gandalf who swings his staff and Dori catches it just in time. Gandalf groans at the weight, but looks up surprised as I tiptoe past him on the tree trunk before jumping off, much to the shock of the two dwarves.

They sigh in relief as my wings come forth and I hurriedly take hold of Ori as Dori's boot starts slipping. "I almost forgot about that. Many thanks Therith.", Ori says. "You're quite welcome.", I say with a strain, barely keeping hold on him. I'm not quite so strong as to carry such weight easily. My strength lies elsewhere.

I barely register Thorin leaving the tree and heading for Azog as I urge myself to beat my wings harder. "Therith, we're sinking.", Ori says nervously as we indeed dip below the outcrop. "I am aware my friend.", I tell him as I hear much yelling above, but I can't focus on that at the moment while having such a hard time flying.

"Therith! Watch out!", Ori suddenly calls in panic. I look up in time to see Dori slipping from Gandalf's staff. I quickly free one hand, holding onto Ori by the back of his coat and catch the falling Dori with the other, my hand clasping his. I gasp at the weight dragging me down, my wings growing tired and feeling like giving out when a screech reaches my ears.

Opening my eyes, I see the shadow of an eagle below me, circling and more of them up above us. "Dori, let go!", I tell him. "Are you mad!", he says looking up wide-eyed. "Trust me!", I say before letting him go. He screams as he falls before softly landing between the wings of the eagle below.

Another eagle rushes by and I throw Ori on its back with the last of my strength. I barely get a moment before claws snatch me from the air and I'm flown away from the mountain. I can see the others following, Thorin sadly unconscious as he hangs limp from the claws of another eagle.

"Therith?!", calls a voice above me, and I look up to see Gandalf's face peeking over the side of the giant eagle carrying me. "I'm alright Gandalf.", I say tiredly. "I'll just close my eyes for a moment.", I finish, sighing and doing just that. We're save for now and I do hope that it will take a long time before we run into more trouble. My body and mind are tired and I soon drift to sleep, the soft wind caressing me like a mother would her child.


	8. Chapter 8

I awake when I'm put down on solid ground and stretch with a large yawn, before alerted by people calling Thorin's name in a frenzy. I see morning has come as the sunlight stretches across the mountainsides, making its way to the valley below.

Sitting up, I see Gandalf walk past me to Thorin, crouching by his side. I quickly jump to my feet and follow, wondering if his wounds are really that serious. When I reach him, I can at least see a head wound, now covered in dry blood. I watch Gandalf place his hand over Thorin's face and whisper a spell, which results in his eyes fluttering open.

"The Halfling?" he speaks in a weak voice. "It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf assures him, making Bilbo smile down upon the Dwarf prince. He's helped to his feet, but Thorin shrugs his fellow dwarves off before turning to Bilbo, a peculiar look in his eyes. I didn't see what really happened on that outcrop, but guessing from what I heard, Bilbo had been bravely defending Thorin after he was rendered unable to defend himself.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin says seriously, confusing us. How could he be angry at Bilbo right now? After what he did? Bilbo looks rather crestfallen and my heart goes out to him.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin suddenly says, leaving some with their mouths gaping in surprise. Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply, making the other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf too smiles, glad that the animosity is gone. Bilbo, looking quite taken aback, takes a moment before returning the gesture.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin breathes, letting go. Bilbo shakes his head at his words, "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." he admits.

I smile, stroking a nearby eagle and thanking it for the help before it takes off followed by the rest of them. I'm sad to see them go. I would love to fly with them once more one day, but now is not the time. Gazing in the distance, we can clearly see the lonely mountain looming ahead. The eagles helped us cross a great distance.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf breathes in relief. "Our home." Thorin says solemnly. A bird chirps and flies past, heading for the mountain it seems. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin calls excited, making me chuckle. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrects him. "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin says, nodding. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo says, making me bite my lip. "_If only it would be so._" I think, scanning our path ahead.

Some days later, we find ourselves traveling in the cover of night. I watch, crouching low from my lookout, Bilbo beside me and the others somewhere back. My eyes narrow at the sight of Azog with a troop of wargs and riders nearby, but heading the other way. For now at least.

It is then another sound reaches my ears and I look sideways over Bilbo's head to see a large bear figure standing between the tall trees, also watching the orcs. I poke Bilbo, making him look back at me and I motion him to be silent before pointing at the enormous figure. He gasps in fright, jumping back and into me. I grab his shoulder before dragging him back to the others.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asks as soon as he sees us. "Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo starts, his eyes wide still and his face pale. "Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin questions worried. "Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Bilbo says. "Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf starts, making me shake my head. "That is not the case." I tell him, making him smile in relief, looking back at the dwarves, "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." making the dwarves laugh.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo almost yells, hopping up and down in frustration. At this news, they turn silent and look at us worried. "What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks knowingly, making me smile. "Ye..." Bilbo starts, before cutting himself and looking at Gandalf confused.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur questions Gandalf a bit accusingly. "I say we double back." "And be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin counters. "There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf points out. "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asks. "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf confesses. "Gandalf." I nearly scold, crossing my arms as he smiles cheekily. He really shouldn't scare them like that, even though it's true.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asks in dismay before a loud roar sounds in the darkness of the trees. "None." Gandalf states before we all rush down the hillside. Gandalf tells us all to hurry and soon a house comes into view. We rush through the gate and after some difficulty, open the door and pile inside. The bear that apparently chased after us, tries to follow us in, but the dwarves manage to shut the door and lock the bolt.

There is a unified sigh in relief and I quickly make myself at home in the back, lighting the fire in the pit as the rest of them, except for Gandalf, look around curiously. "What is that?" Ori asks, still looking at the door, making the wizard grin. "That...is our host." he says, making them look at him like he lost his mind.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of dwarves." he states before taking out his pipe and lighting it, sighing in content.

"He's leaving!" Ori says, peeking outside. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori scolds, making Gandalf huff.

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Soon enough, they all settled down and we all take this moment to get a good night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I find myself enjoying a good breakfast, one I did not have since leaving the Shire. I get up and poor everyone some more milk as their cups empty with speed. "You'll make a fine wife one day Therith." Dwalin says with a mouth full from across the table. His words make me look up at him, brows quirked. "I am no house lady master dwarf. One would do well not to forget."

"She's right, I almost feel sorry for the fool that will lose his heart on this spitfire. He won't know what hit him." Kili chuckles, making me scowl, putting my hand on my hip. "Well I've never…" I mutter indignantly as they laugh at my expense. I put the jug of milk on the table. "Well you can help yourselves." I say, sitting back down in my spot sulking.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asks Thorin. He came in during the night and provided us with this breakfast. "You know of Azog? How?" Thorin questions. "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn states, his voice laced with sadness and anger.

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." "There are others like you?" Bilbo asks the very tall man. "Once, there were many." is his answer. "And now?" "Now, there is only one." he states, silencing us all. My heart aches at the thought; it could very well be the same for me so I feel for the man, understanding the loneliness it brings.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asks. "Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf confirms. "You are running out of time.", Beorn states. "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beorn shakes his head. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." "We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." "Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn states.

"What do you mean?" asks Thorin. "These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." is Beorn's answer, making Thorin look up at the man in shock. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn starts, picking up a mouse that crawled by and lets it run over him freely as he is caught in thought for a moment. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?" he asks, offering his help.

After breakfast, we stand outside, saddling Beorn's ponies, who he kindly lends to us. "Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." he says, looking around wearily. And we do as he say, hurrying onward until we reach the border of a grand and dark wood. The feel of it makes me shiver and not in a positive way.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf states, looking at a tall archway in front of us. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." "No sign of the orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin states. I shake my head. "I doubt luck had much to do with it." I tell him, looking over my shoulder. In the far distance looms the figure of an overgrown bear.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf order. We do so, put the dwarves are certainly reluctant. "This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" asks Bilbo, visibly feeling uncomfortable by the forest. "Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf says. "I don't believe I would mind." I mutter to myself. But I have easy talking I suppose.

Gandalf follows a path a few feet further into the shadows and approaches a plant-covered statue. He seems to hesitate before he quickly yanks off the vines, revealing a painted-on Eye of Sauron. This makes my blood run cold. "Gandalf…" I start worriedly.

Gandalf nods as if to himself. "The High Fells. So be it." he mutters before turning to us. Halting Nori from unsaddling his horse, he says; "Not my horse! I need it." "You're not leaving us?" Bilbo wonders as Gandalf passes us. "I would not do this unless I had to." he answers, mounting his horse.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." he says, looking down upon the forlorn looking hobbit. "I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo starts. Gandalf leans forward curiously. "Found what? What did you find?" "My courage." Bilbo answers after a moment. "Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf says, now turning to me. "Therith, keep a good eye out. At the first sign of danger, do all you can to keep them alive." he says, making me nod dutifully before he turns to the dwarves.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." he tells us before giving some last advice. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." he says. "Gandalf, please be safe.", I tell him, making him nod before driving his horse into a quick gallop. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" he calls, disappearing into the distance.

I bite my lip, not liking this at all. I do not know where Gandalf went off to, but a feeling of unease crawls within my mind. Now that he left the company, a lot of responsibility will fall on my shoulders. I must not let Gandalf down. I know it will be hard as dwarves have a great ego, Thorin most of all I believe and it will be unlikely that they listen to me if I'm not stern and confident. _"Well…so be it."_ I think, turning to the company.

"Listen you all!" I call out to them, getting their attention. "I will scout ahead to see if we will come across any dangers ahead. Listen to what Gandalf said and do not stray or you will not reach the other end of the forest alive. The Woodland Elves do not appreciate trespassers and they are not our only worry. I will find you again if you just stick to the path." I tell them, spreading my wings and with a gust of wind, I'm soon above the forest, hoping I will not come across any problems.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you know, my Elvish sucks. I got it all from the net, so pardon me if it makes little sense to you who know more about it. On a positive note, the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived!**

After the passing of many hours with me scouting over the forest, every once in a while sticking my head through the thick canopy, I had a good inkling on what lays ahead of the company. It's nothing terrible, but not entirely safe either. I am reminded again and again by the piece of cobweb that sticks to my right wing in an irritable way. Now if only I could find the dwarves and hobbit, that would be pleasant indeed.

However, after many more hours pass of keeping an eye out on the designated path, though sometimes hard to find, I see no sign of the company. "Curses." I mutter, dropping down onto the path, dodging the thick branches along the way. It is dark inside the forest and the air is thick. It is also very silent and I can hear my own heartbeat. The entire sensation this forest gives off, is nothing pleasant.

Much to my dismay, I must conclude that the company must have lost their way. Rubbing my neck, I sigh, feeling irritated. One would think they would know better after so many warnings. Though angered by their lack of compliance, I feel worried as well. Who knows what they will run into? One option if even worse than the other.

Suddenly yells and screams echo through the forest. It is definitely the company, but I cannot tell the distance. Sounds carry far through this forest. Wasting no time though, I'm in the air again with a beat of my wings and rush in the direction I believe them to be.

I can tell I must be close, but something changed, alerting me. Silence has assumed but for talking voices, a few I do not know. I halt and perch in a tree, avoiding the webbing that is all around. Silently making my way closer, I look around the stem of a tree and through the branches to see the company. It would be a positive event, were they not surrounded by Mirkwood elves.

I feel like cussing and screaming at this turn of events, but bite my tongue and settle for clenching my fists tightly. I am at a loss on how to save them, I really am. I cannot attack them, that would be the death of me, but kindly asking them to release my company is out of the question. They will never comply and I will end up being caught as well. And something else is bothering me. I can't find Bilbo anywhere for the life of me! Where could that hobbit have disappeared to? I can only hope he's safe and isn't being sucked dry by spiders as we speak.

"Enwenno hain!" calls an elf with long blonde hair and blue piercing eyes, making the others bring the dwarves to their feet and guide them off. The one who spoke before takes the rear. Judging from his demeanor, he must be the superior of these elves. In different circumstances I would have probably thought him to be quite handsome with his lean build and strong jawline, but right now he's my worst enemy.

Feeling a tingle on my shoulder, I look back in to see a spider right up in my face. I gasp, pulling an arrow from my quiver before driving the point into its head without mercy. It writhes around for a few seconds before going limp and I toss it into a web.

Glancing back around the tree to see where the dwarves are taken, I can feel my blood drain from my face and my eyes grow wide as I see piercing blue eyes staring straight at me from below. _"Curse the hearing of elves!" _I dive back behind the tree, praying to the gods, but I know it's already too late for that.

I can hear him telling the others to go on and some other words are spoken, but I can't catch them as my heart is pounding in my ears while I look around for an escape. That will not be easy as webs are blocking many exits and I do not wish to be caught within them.

I hold my breath as I hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching, slowly but steadily. Now I know how a prey stalked by a hunter feels. It makes me consider stop eating wildlife. Then follows the sound of a bow being strung and I'm sure my heart just stopped beating altogether.

I can only jump as an arrow whistles my way, just missing me by a hair. I crash into the next tree and flap my wings hard to work my way through the thick branches. I don't believe I ever disliked a forest as much as this one before. The trees insist of getting in my way, or is it my own panic that causes this? I'm not so sure anymore.

I finally manage to find a way upwards and away from the elf, barely avoiding another arrow. I don't doubt his aim at this point, but I'm glad I'm decent at dodging them and I work my wings hard as I rush to get out of this cursed forest and away from that elf!

Ahead of me I can barely see the last light of day stroking the leaves in the canopy. I can almost smell my freedom, reaching my hands out so I don't crash into those last branches face first. It is at that time that a pain runs through me, one so unimaginable, I just freeze where I am and that is probably the last thing I should do.

I fall down, the forest floor fast approaching, but sadly there are some branches in the way. Crashing into them, some break while others don't, knocking the breath out of me and increasing my pain. Finally I fall into a sad heap at the foot of a tree, leaves fluttering down the path I took before deciding to settle on my back.


	11. Chapter 11

/Legolas' point of view/

I sprint toward the place where the creature must have fell to the ground, feeling pleased at stopping them from fleeing. It was close though, them having almost disappeared in the canopy.

Jumping over a branch and turning the corner, bow raised, I freeze at the sight before me. I can't tell what I'm looking at. There is only a heap of feathers and leaves with a leg sticking out. What is this creature? "Mani naa tanya?" (What is that thing?) I whisper, startling slightly when it moves. I can feel my eyes widen as a head is raised from between the feathers. It is a woman!

"Mani naa essa en lle?" _(What is your name?)_ I ask watching her struggle to her feat, my eyes widening even further if possible as the feathers seem to attach to her person in the form of wings. That explains why she could fly like that, but that is all. In the end it leaves me with even more questions.

She does not answer and stumbles a bit towards me, making me pull the bowstring tighter. "Lle rangwa amin?" _(Do you understand me?)_Again no answer as she moves about, looking around confusedly, though not seeming to be able to focus. I suppose a fall from that height would do that to anyone.

"Stop moving!" I order, switching my speech to Westron. It seems to have some effect as she freezes up for a moment before turning to look at me, her brown eyes focusing on me. Now I can really see the damage I caused as the arrow is still planted right in the middle of her stomach, a large red stain surrounding it. Taking a closer look, I asses her from head to toe.

She is a pretty female, despite her state. Her hair is a warm light color, tied in what used to be a braid, but is rather messy at the moment, filled with brown leaves. Her eyes are just as brown with golden specks and hold a warmth to them, even though they are glaring. Her cheeks are flushed, from pain no doubt, while the rest of her skin is sun kissed and soft looking. She is overall very lean and from the look of her muscles, she is quite fit. The shattered bow lying on the floor next to her indicates that she is no stranger to battle. Though it makes me wonder why she didn't try to defend herself.

I am taken aback when a dark scowl crosses her face as she doubles over, stumbling for a moment before falling over onto her side with a grunt. Sighing at the pitiful sight of her, I put away my bow and step closer.

/Therith's point of view/

I breath hard, the pain in my stomach almost too much for me to bare, but that is not all…my left wing feels strange and I'm certain that it's broken. I can't retract them either. Trying to curl up in a ball, I notice feet coming closer.

"Stay away from me!" I sneer. I don't want him anywhere near me, calling me a thing and all. Oh right, and he shot me down! One would almost forget. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't very well leave my captive out here to bleed to death." he says, making me scoff. "And who's fault would that be, I wonder?" I asks sarcastically.

I hear him sigh before he crouches down next to me. "You sure that's wise?" I mumble showing him my sharp nails, making him scoot back a little and out of reach. "Fair enough." he says before settling down. I raise a brow. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm waiting. You will pass out eventually." he states as a matter of fact. I frown at this, knowing he is probably right about that. I curse at him in my mind and at myself for being so weak.

"Tell me," he starts. "-what are you exactly?" he asks in a bored voice, but I can see a deep rooted curiosity in his eyes. "I do not have to tell you anything." I say as I lay there glaring at him. Why does he have to bother me with questions? "I suppose you don't." he says, looking rather disappointed.

I take a sharp intake of breath , making him look up sharply. My vision starts to swim for a moment before slowly clearing again and I settle back down, trying to get as comfortable as possible. If he wants to wait, fine, but it will last him!

"Will you not yield?" he questions, sounding a bit experated. It makes me chuckle. "What does it look like?" I counter, surprised to see his mouth twitch upwards before the notion disappears again.

An hour later we are still in the same place, not having moved an inch. By now it has gotten quite dark. I watch him stand up as silently as possible, trying to use the darkness to his advantage in getting closer. I smirk at that. "Do not bother. I can still see you as clear as day." I say, my voice hoarse. He freezes at that before sighing and sitting down again.

I feel my body shiver at the cold drawing in. Moist gathers on me, clinging onto my skin as if determined to make each breeze feel like frost. "What is your name?" he tries again as he tried several times in the past hour, making me roll my eyes. Will he never learn? "What will it matter if you know my name?" I ask, not caring. "Probably not much, but I am curious to know with whom I have acquaintance, also, you might prefer me calling you by your name rather than addressing you as 'woman'."

I think it over before shrugging. "If it pleases you that much…I suppose you can call me Therith." I finally answer, making him smile for real this time. "Wonderful. Now was that so hard?" he mocks. "Yes." I state bluntly. "No need to be uncivil." he says smartly, making me scoff. "I don't know about you, but I do recall you shooting me, so excuse me if I come across as unfriendly." I say before couching a little. The movement wrecks my body with tremors of pain.

I sigh as my body settles. "My name is Legolas." the elf suddenly states, making me look back at him surprised. He shrugs, making me blink a few times before letting my head far back on the moss with a heavy sigh.

Looking up into the sky, though I see none of it through the thickness of leaves, I try to figure out what to do from here. What would Gandalf do in our situation? I rub my hand together unconsciously, my fingers growing numb.

I start as something covers me. Looking down I see that a cloak covers me, shielding me from the cold. I look back wide-eyed as Legolas steps back to a distance that is just out of my reach. "You are starting to drift off." he states rather smugly. I glare at him. "Ego, mibo orch." _(Go kiss an orc.)_ I insult him, making him chuckle. "So you do speak some Elvish, though that was not a very kind thing to say." he mocks. "I'm not trying to be kind." I grunt.

"I wonder…" he starts, making me raise a brow. "If we would have met under different circumstances, would you have been kind?" he asks, almost as if to himself. "I guess you will never know." I mutter, making him look down at me with an odd gaze. Having a hard time keeping my eyes open, I say; "Will you please not stare at me like that as I sleep? You're freaking me out." He smiles. "I promise." he says before I finally find myself unable to open my eyes again. "Olo vae." _(Sweet dreams)_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the songs sang in this part. The credit goes to Ed Sheeran and Àsgeir.**

To say that I felt like a wreck when I woke up is a complete understatement. Glancing around, I see rugged walls around me except on one side that is barred. I groan, knowing I'm in a cell.

"Therith?! Is that you?!" calls a voice nearby, making me grab my head as it hurts from the sound. "Please don't yell. I can hear you well enough Dwalin." I reply a bit cranky. "Sorry lass. How are you faring? You've been out for a while." he asks. "I am not sure yet, give me a moment." I groan as I struggle to sit upright. It takes a good moment or two before I finally manage. "You don't sound so well." Dwalin mutters.

"Hey Dwalin, is Therith awake yet?!" I can hear Fili shout from some distance. "The lass is up, though in a rough shape it seems!" he calls back making me grunt in annoyance. "Please be quiet! My head is killing me." I complain before looking myself over as well as I can.

I see I'm wearing a different top, though a loose one as my wings are still out. Underneath are bandages, a pristine white, making me believe that the wound has been sutured and has long stopped bleeding. Looking over my shoulder I notice a makeshift splint fastened to my left wing. Well, I guess I can't complain on them patching me up.

"Dwalin, any news?" I ask. He grunts. "Just that we aren't going nowhere for a while. I heard Thorin's talk with King Thranduil did not go so well." he informs me. "Why am I not surprised." I sigh. "The stubbornness of that dwarf will be the death of me."

For the next several hours, nothing happens, but then…we get fed. After that though, nothing happens for a long time. Sitting at the cell door, I hardly see anyone around. I suppose it must be night, but I have no way to tell. "_Maybe the dwarves snoring makes for a good hint._", I think yawning.

I start as a voice suddenly sounds next to me. "Good evening Child of sky." it calls pleasantly, naming the literal meaning of my name. I look up at Legolas bewildered. He quirks a brow. "You look surprised. Did you not hear me approach? You seemed so keen before." he questions. "It seems the snores masked your presence." I say in a bored tone. He listens and the sounds that reach his ears seem to disturb him, making me smirk. "You get used to it after a while." I assure him. "I do hope not." he mutters to himself.

"Why brings you here?" I finally ask, curious to know. He crouches down, looking back at me. "I came to ask about your wounds. How are they feeling?" he asks. "Wounded is how they feel, I would say." I tell him, shifting to a more comfortable position. "Mmh, at least you're not in too much pain, I judge from your sense of humor." he says, making me shoot him a look. He grins in return. I sigh, not knowing what to do with this elf. I'd like to hate him, but I'm afraid I already like him too much for that. He's quite charismatic.

I look at him curiously as he makes himself comfortable by going as far as taking a seat outside my cell. "You know, I was surprised to hear that you are of Sky folk." he states, making me narrow my eyes. "Who told you?" I ask, thinking the dwarves talked. "My father did, he recognized what you are the moment he saw you." he explains, making my frown disappear. "You are the first one I've ever had the pleasure to meet though." Legolas continues. "Yes, I get that often." I say, leaning back, before deciding otherwise with a hiss of pain.

"I'm afraid we do not know much on treating broken wings the size of yours. We had to improvise." Legolas admits calmly. "Well, it's something." I tell him, letting him know that they didn't do a poor job. Though I've never broken a wing before as far as I recall.

I shift uncomfortable as he looks hard at me, once again an odd look in his eye. "What?" I finally question. Without losing the look Legolas states; "You look like a caged bird." I cock my head in question. "I suppose…" I mutter, before looking away from him, suddenly finding the wall very interesting.

"I have to go." he suddenly says before rushing off. I look after him confused until he has disappeared from sight. _"He sure has mood swings."_ I think. Sighing, I get up and settle on the stone cot. Curling up tight, I soon close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.

I wake up once breakfast is shoved through under the bars. It looks an awful lot like the food we had yesterday, only stale. I suppose their leftovers, but I don't complain. Elven bread is pretty tasty and my stomach has been pestering me for the last hour.

Once finished, a hum sounds in the distance and I smile as soon more hums join in, following a leisure tune. Soon though it turns into full out song and I join them, not caring much anymore about the looks on the faces of elves:

Oh, misty eye of the Mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together  
Watch the flames climb higher, into the night  
Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on, the mountainside

And if we should die tonight, we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine, for the last time  
Calling out father, oh, prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on, the mountainside  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I'll hope that you'll remember me

Oh, should my people fall then, surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls, we got too close to the flame  
Calling out father, oh, hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on, the mountainside  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I'll hope that you'll remember me

And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns, then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down, it crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out

I see fire, inside the mountains  
I see fire, burning the trees  
I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze

I see fire.  
And I see fire  
And I see fire  
And I see fire burn on and on, the mountainside

After a moment I hear Dwalin complain. "That really set a mood and not a good one. Therith, do you not know of a song with more cheer?" he asks. "I'm sorry Dwalin, but my songs are not merry ones. I do know one fitting for the occasion though.", I tell him. "Oh? Well let's hear it!" he urges. "Hold your horses." I tell him, licking my chapped lips.

Glistening nighttime dew, and they are walking with me.  
From the house of red, I hear a child crying.  
Foxes heading home, their prey hangs from their jaws.  
And the forest knows, but it won't share the secret.

When the king takes sides,  
Leaving moral minds; soldiers take their share.  
Nighthawks seem to sense that now is the time.  
Deep inside them burns the raging fire of life.  
He'll take back what he owns.

Death cannot take hold, if I can keep momentum.  
Fortresses of stone, turn into crystal tears  
Soothed by southern winds; I've found my strength now.  
And nobody knows, and we must keep ...

I cease suddenly. While singing I noticed something odd, that being the sounds of footsteps, but no face to join them. "Why do stop lass?" Dwalin asks as I hear other voices from other cells joining his confusion. I blink, no longer hearing the footsteps as their too far gone now. "I'm sorry, the words must have fled my memory." I say absentmindedly before settling down in confusion. What could that have been?


	13. Chapter 13

The days drag on, the only things pulling me through are the occasional talks with the dwarves, though some voices I do not hear as Dwalin told me that they are held too far away from us. That and there are the surprising visits from Legolas. They never last long, but are meaningful and even pleasant. I had just recently found out that he is the prince and that explained some things. It didn't change my view on him though, whatever that may be. Lastly there are the occasional faceless footsteps that seem to return on a daily basis.

The second time I heard them, I listened closely, my eyes shut for the extra effort. When I started to smile and laugh all of a sudden, Dwalin thought I was breaking down, going crazy as it is. But that was not the case though. I recognized those footsteps! Today though, I could care little for all that. I was having a bad day...

I look down sadly, clenching my jaw in an effort to hold my woes to myself. I open my shaking hand, letting another batch of feathers drift to the hard stone floor. I don't know how or why it started, I just want it to stop. I've never felt so terrible before.

/Legolas' point of view/

Making my way though the pathways of the dungeons, I come to a stop at Therith's like I have been doing for almost every day since I brought her here. I'm not sure what keeps dragging me back here, but whenever I find myself bored, I go speak to her.

Our conversations have started to sound like those of familiars, but I am reminded every time that we are not, for there are still bars separating us. It's disappointing, I'm sure that had we met on other terms, things could have been quite different. Therith is a woman I appreciate as she has smarts combined with a sharp tongue. Her confidence is becoming of her.

I'm surprised when I do not find Therith in her usual spot, looking out into the dungeons from the door. Looking inside, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark, but what I see shocks me. "Therith?" I ask, my heart clenching in worry as she hardly reacts.

I turn to the nearest guard asking him to get the key. As he does so I keep my eyes on her, my mind wondering on what is happening to her. There is a shuffle in the next cell and soon a dwarf's head peeks around the corner. "Lad...Is something the matter with the lass?" he asks worried, but I do not answer as the guard returns. I unlock her cell and carefully step inside, startled even more now that I can see her up close.

I make my way over silently, though I know she can probably hear me. I try not to step on all the feathers on the ground, but there are few places I can set my feet without doing so. Her wings, once full and magnificent looking have turned dull and thin. Sharp and empty pins are left in some places.

"Therith." I repeat now crouching right behind her. "Will you not turn around?" I ask, not being able to see her face. She shakes her head. "I cannot." sounds her strained voice. "What is happening to you, can you tell me?" I urge. "I do not know. I don't understand at all." she says softly, sadness laced in her words.

"Hîr nin?" comes Tauriel's voice from behind me. I glance at her over my shoulder. "Tauriel, get a doctor to come up. Make haste." I say. She nods, quickly rushing off and I turn my attention back to the curled up woman before me.

Reaching out, I carefully put my hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrink back even further if that was possible. "Come, let us go see what it is. Maybe it can be helped." I tell her, lightly pulling her in an attempt to have her uncurl herself. It seems to work as she slowly turns to face me.

The emotional pain is quite clear to see. It looks even worse than any physical pain I have seen her in up to this point. It makes it difficult for me to keep a straight face. "It will be alright." I tell her, hoping it to be true for her sake.

The doctor arrived and we managed to move her to a room. It was done with some difficulty, as Therith was not only weak with sorrow, but the foul mouths of the dwarves, spitting insults at me after getting sight of her left me winded. I was surprised when she told them to be silent at one point.

The doctor examined her as I stood outside waiting. Tauriel passed by, looking at me curiously. "Hîr nin Legolas, you look worried. Is she alright?" she asks, stepping closer. "I do not know." is all I can say.

Tauriel frowns, looking away thoughtfully. "What is on your mind?" I ask, making her whip her head back around. "Couldn't it be that...It would be so simple..." she starts. "What is?" I urge her. "Maybe all she needs is freedom. Do birds not lose feather from distress and being kept in too small cages? What if it's only a prelude and she is withering away?"

I sigh. "Even if you are right, is there really something that can be done about it? She is my father's prisoner." I say, able to guess on what he will say on the matter. "Not just a prisoner, she's a Cloud dweller. Have you any idea of how few there are left? Your father does. Will he really keep her here, even though she is one of the last, or perhaps the last of her kin if it means it will eventually be the death of her?" Tauriel wonders.

I shake my head. "He would never forgive himself. Even though she accompanied the dwarves, he must let her go. Or he would have a heavy burden to carry." I say, knowing he will not enjoy being held responsible. "Talk to him Legolas. I know you will be saddened if she perishes. You must reason with your father using the arguments we have." Tauriel tells me, making me nod. "Stay here while I go see him." I say, walking off.


	14. Chapter 14

/ Therith's point of view/

A gentle breeze flows, making my hair dance in appreciation. Stepping back from the window, confusion still clear on my face, I turn back to the elven lady standing in the doorway. She is watching me carefully, her green eyes assessing my every move. "Why?" I ask her.

"It's for your health. We were afraid you would not last much longer in a dungeon." she explains, making me glance around the room once more. "It feels strange and unfair." I state. "How so?" she asks, sounding as if I insulted her. There is no reason for that though as I tell her; "I almost feel more like a guest than a prisoner. And to be treated better than my company, it reeks of betrayal."

She nods, her eyes softening slightly. "I understand if you feel that way, but for your own sake, something had to change. As tough as you probably are, you are not equipped for dealing with imprisonment." she says making me look away frowning. I feel silly. It hadn't been that long, but already I was falling apart, quite literally. It's an attack on my ego.

"I have to go now." Tauriel says, departing quickly and leaving me alone in the bright room. It's not huge, but compared to the cell I was in before, it was a little palace. I could easily walk around in it and I start pacing. Sometimes I stop, stretching my wings, the left now free of the splint as the break healed quickly, but then I would start over again. By the end of the day, I know of every little detail on the tiled floor.

Finally slapping myself on the cheeks to return myself to the real world, I sit down on the bed, sinking away in the soft covers. I know I should be grateful for the room, but it feels so wrong. I should have myself escorted back to the dungeons, but then again, what good would that do me? And so, I stay there, getting caught up in my thoughts again and again.

I wake up the next morning, surprised that I fell asleep at all. It seems a ruckus has awoken me as I hear many elven voices call out to each other and the rush of feet sounds beyond the door more than once. I can't help but wonder what has brought chaos within the kingdom. After some time, things seem to quiet down again and I was about to think little of it when some hours later, Legolas dashes into the room, startling me.

"You're friends have escaped." he notifies me, clearly angered by this, though trying hard not to let it show. I stand up from my spot, wide eyed. "They've left?" I ask, wanting confirmation. He only nods and I swallow hard. I should be with them, but they went on without me. I can't blame them, but I should go after them as soon as I can.

"Tauriel went after them, alone." Legolas continues, making me look at him curious. That made little sense to me. "Why would she do that?" I wonder. "One of your dwarven friends got injured from an orc arrow. I believe she is intend on treating it, as she has gotten quite close to him." he states, clearly displeased with that fact. "I will go after her."

"Take me with you." I say, stepping forward. "You have no longer any need for me here. They will not return for me or any other. Let me go after them so I can do what I am supposed to. I made a promise to do everything in my power so as to let them live through their journey. I can show you the way to Erebor by paths quicker than any if that is what you wish." I rattle on, making him hold up his hand.

"Therith, calm down. I would do just that, but I cannot just release you, as that is not in my power. The only chance for you to leave is if you managed to escape. That's nearly impossible." he reasons. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you here." he says about to leave, before turning around startled as I climb onto the windowsill.

"You will not fit through like that! What are you thinking?" he exclaims, before his eyes widen as I retreat my wings. I sigh in satisfaction. "At last." I say before swinging myself out of the window, only holding onto the ledge now. Footsteps rush to the window and a hand grabs onto my wrist. "Are you mad?!" Legolas scolds. "Not anyone can survive that fall."

I smile at his bewildered face. "Well, I'm not just anyone. So I guess it's arranged then? You will meet me in the forest a mile North from here." I tell him. He seems to be unable to speak, but his grip loosens. "Good." I tell him before planting my feet onto the stone and push off as far as I can and do a back flip to make sure I land on my feet. I do so and do a roll to soften the landing. Standing up, I feel my feet tingle slightly, but besides that, I'm feeling just dandy.

Looking up the wall, I can see Legolas shake his head as he mutters some things under his breath before disappearing from the window. I take this as my queue to start my escape from the kingdom altogether. Luck was by my side it seems as my route took me past as little elves as possible. Crossing the border was the hardest as I couldn't take any conventional route. It took some climbing and getting wet and dirty, but I managed finally.

I am not surprised to find Legolas waiting for me, near where I told him to go. "You're a mess." he states, clearly amused. "If I ever worried about my hygiene as much as a random elven maiden, I wouldn't make for a good adventurer." I tell him. "Probably not. I have been wondering though, why didn't you escape sooner?" he asks. "I would not leave without them, even if you forced me out of your kingdom. But the moment you told me they escaped, the decision was easily made." I explain. "And I suppose you would have left the moment you had the chance, but why ask my permission first though?" he asks, confusion shining in his eyes. I shrug. "I owe you for your care, so leaving with your consent is something I preferred."

"You really are raving mad. Had you hit your head to make you forget I was the cause for your injuries in the first place?" he scoffs. "Of course not. But I suppose if I was in your position, I would have shot me too. The aftercare however was optional." I tell him, making him sigh experated. "Alright, have it your way. I can tell there is no arguing with you." he says before slinging a bow from his back, making me notice he had been carrying two.

Stepping forward, he hands me the bow, making me look at him surprised. "I'm afraid that yours was beyond saving, so I hope you'll except a replacement in its stead." he say as I eye the intricate elvish bow. "Now I am the one to think that you might perhaps be the mad one." I mutter, making him chuckle. "It seems to me like we have a tendency to call each other mad a little too often." he says handing me a quivers filled with arrows. "You started it." I say, wagging my finger before smiling. "Thank you though." He nods. "Shall we go?" he asks. "Let's." I tell him, taking off.


	15. Chapter 15

I gasp and utter a squeak as I step into the cold flowing water of the stream. I quickly submerge myself to get this over with and scrub the dirt of myself and my clothes. Untying my braid, I do the same with my hair, though using a few herbs to keep it healthy. Getting out as quick as I got in, I make my way over to the campsite, my clothes soggy and clinging to my skin in an uncomfortable way, but there is not much I can do about it. I can hardly walk around naked at this time.

I sigh in content at the warmth of the fire developing me as I sit down. "Are you sure that was a smart idea? You could get sick." Legolas states, eying me from his spot. I shrug. "I had to do it sometime, might as well be today when the wind is still.", I tell him through a slight shiver.

It is indeed a quiet night and many stars can be seen above from the clearing next to the rushing waters. Despite our mission, it is a fine night and I can't help but enjoy the sights and sounds. "Here, at least drink this so you will stay warm.", he says, handing over a small cup filled with a warm, strong, herbal brew. I take it, thanking him and blow on it to cool it down a bit.

There is a pleasant silence until Legolas' clear voice runs through the clearing; "It's good to see that you have recovered so quickly. I never knew that freedom could do so much for someone in such a short time, though I never met someone like you before." I smile. "Trust me when I say I'm surprised myself, though I have never been imprisoned before, so I had little reverence to go by. It will take a while before my wings are strong enough to carry me again though, but my mind has never been more clear. It's like I've gained a new appreciation for my free roaming and that at a moment when I had fleeting thoughts of settling."

"Have you always travelled?" Legolas asks curiously. "For most of my life and I have been to a great many places, though it was my first time being within the confines of your father's realm." I tell him. "In that case I must apologize for the disappointing first impression. Perhaps I can show you Mirkwood the way it is meant to be viewed one day?" he invites, making me smile. "That would be pleasant indeed. You had better remember your offer, because I might hold you to it." I say teasingly. He smiles in return. "I'll look forward to your arrival."

After my clothes have dried somewhat, I try to settle for the short night ahead. Hopefully we will gain on Tauriel and the company tomorrow and I suppose we will part ways soon after. "Therith?" comes Legolas' voice as I close my eyes. "Mh?" "Earlier you mentioned settling. Does that mean that you will try to find another of your kin and return to your home?" he asks.

I crack my eyes open just slightly and gaze through the flames at the elf. His eyes are reflecting the dancing lights coming from the flames. I smile wirily. "I don't think I have thought that far ahead. I only wondered if someday I would have a family again and a home like I barely remember having before." Legolas nods thoughtfully. "I am sure you will someday. Do not give up hope." I smile at the thought before he asks: "Why did you travel in the company of dwarves? Do you have roots at Erebor?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. My family lived to the far North and the only reason for joining the company is because I was asked to do so. I have come to enjoy their company to some extent." I say, smirking at the face Legolas pulls. "And I like adventure." I continue. "You never know what you will see and who you will get to meet. It has nearly always been worth the effort." I tell him, making him look into the flames thoughtfully.

"Have you quenched your curiosity prince? Or shall I write you a book on my life's story?" I ask, looking at him mockingly. He glances at me with an apologetic smile. "I suppose I'm satisfied for now. Please sleep, I will not bother you again till morning." I smile before turning my back to the flames and close my eyes and let a light sleep welcome me.

Only a few hours later, I awake refreshed, smelling the crisp morning air as the first light of day peeks over the horizon. I see Legolas all ready to leave and I hurry to gather my few things before we make haste to catch up to whoever we come across first.

At the end of the river and at the banks of the lake, we come across Tauriel who is not very surprised to see that we followed her. "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own." Legolas starts to reason, clearly still displeased at her sudden leaving. "But I'm not on my own." she retorts knowingly. "You knew I would come." he realizes, smiling at his friend, but it only lasts for a moment.

"The king is angry, Tauriel. For 600 years, my father has protected you, favoured you. You defied his orders; you betrayed his trust." Legolas says, waving his arms about. It clearly worries him. "Dandolo na nin...e gohenatha." he continues in Elvish, effectively shutting me out of their argument. Not that I mind. Their business is their own and with that I decide to take my distance, gazing over the lake at the small town sitting in the middle of it.

"It IS our fight!" Tauriel suddenly calls out. "It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light, and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world?" she tries to reason with Legolas. "Tell me, mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" she questions him.

Her words seem to take affect and I have to admit that Tauriel is an admirable elf for going against all orders to fight for what she believes in. Such strong willed elves are scarce, as most wouldn't dare defy their elders. I have not seen or spoken much with her, but I like her already.

"Fine. We will do what we must, but after that, we will go home." Legolas says determinately. Tauriel nods, grateful for every opportunity. It is then that she turns to me, smiling brightly. "I am glad to see you in better health." she says, coming closer. "I do hope you do not mind us accompanying you for a little while longer, though as friends from this moment on." she says, making me smile in appreciation. "I have hardly ever considered you an enemy Tauriel. I would be much obliged in accepting your friendship." I tell her, making her nod appreciatively.

I look over my shoulder to see Legolas nod satisfied. "I suppose we should set out now, while their tracks are still fresh." he says, motioning to the orc prints on the muddy banks. I nod in agreement and quickly run onwards, the two elves joining me.


	16. Chapter 16

"They are here." I whisper as I look into the darkness and across the walkway that leads to Laketown. In the distance I see shadows stalking across the roofs of the homes of the residents. "They are searching for the dwarves, but in a human populated area it could lead to unwanted side-effects." Legolas states. "Let's act quickly." Tauriel says before silently rushing forward.

"At times like these I wish I had opted for a sword." I mumble. "Why didn't you?" Legolas asks. "Promise not to laugh?" He nods, hardly concentrating as his eyes follow Tauriel. "The last time I wielded a sword I nearly clipped my wing." I say making him look over wide-eyed before he grins. "Don't." I warn him, making him clear his throat. He motions to the direction Tauriel left. "Come." he says before rushing off, but still making sure I keep up.

Soon we hear the screams of children and my eyes widen to see a certain house being targeted by the orcs. Turning the corner, I nearly run into an orc, but before they can react, I thrust my elbow in its ugly mugg before ducking to let Legolas cut off its head completely.

Tauriel already made it to the house that is being assailed and Legolas quickly follows while I stay outside to deal with the orcs that are roaming loose. I fend them off with my agility and my claws, though it's hardly deadly.

As I get thrown into one of the many boats, I am pleasantly surprised to find a sturdy fishing spear and not a moment too soon as I thrust it forward into the chest of an orc that was about to take a slice at me. Ripping it from its chest, it falls dead in the water and I jump back onto the pier to continue my fight on sturdier ground.

It seems that only moments later that the orcs turn to flee and I take this chance to test the elvish bow. I grin at the power and accuracy behind it and immediately forget all about my old and broken one. The orcs will be dead before ever leaving the town.

I'm about to release another arrow but are stopped by a large hand gripping onto the back of my clothing. I gasp as I'm lifted in the air and look over my shoulder to see a rather large orc covered in a spiky harness and a large scar across its face. I swallow hard as he smiles evilly.

I barely get the chance to scream as my body hits the side of a post before crumpling to the ground, the air knocked out of me. I gasp as I struggle to my feet, barely dodging an axe coming for my head. I try to reach my bow which I dropped, but a foot in my chest sends me flying and I gasp as cold water engulfs me, making water rush into my lungs.

When I reach the surface after a moment of struggling, I cough harshly as I grip onto the side of a boat. When I manage to look up, I am surprised to see Legolas standing in my former place, now caught up in a heated battle with the giant unknown orc.

He stabs at the orc's stomach, but the orc drops his axe and catches Legolas's sword between his arm and ribs. He pulls Legolas closer to him using the sword and then throws him against a wooden pillar, making Legolas drop his sword. Before he can get up, the orc grabs him and throws him again, this time into a wall.

The orc strides over and kicks at the elf, but he manages to grab his leg and knock him off balance and into the wall behind him. He leaps in the air and delivers a punch to the orc's face. He then grabs his head and smashes it repeatedly into the wooden post, dealing a lot of damage.

Next he throws the orc against a wall, but he rebounds from the wall and grabs Legolas in a crushing embrace against his chest. As he squeezes Legolas I can hear him grunt in pain before throwing his head back into the orc's face, forcing him to release him. Legolas manages to pull out a knife and slices the orc shallow on the stomach, but the orc gets a hold of him once more and throws him toward two other orcs that I haven't noticed until then. As Legolas goes to fight the two of them, the large orc limps away.

At this point I have gotten out of the water and retrieved the bow, shooting one of the lesser orcs before Legolas makes way with the other. He makes his way over to me, looking me over concerned. "I am fine." I say wiping my thumb over the bloody cut on his cheek, leaving a wet streak and an elf caught off guard. I hardly take notice though as I look to see where the orc left. "He can't get away." I breathe, turning to go after him if Legolas didn't stop me.

"Stay here. I will take care of the orc." he tells me sternly. "But..." He shakes his head. "Your help might be needed elsewhere. I will return soon." he says before taking off. I frown at the stubborn elf, hoping he will not get himself killed.

Turning around, I make my way over to the slightly wrecked house in the centre of the town. When I enter, my eyes widen in surprise when I see Tauriel fussing over Kili who is out cold. "Therith!" come surprised voices. "How is he?" I ask Bofur who is standing near. "He will be alright thanks to the she-elf." he says before looking me over. "It's good to see you again. Are you alright though?" he asks. I nod. "Yes, do not worry for me." I tell him, before glancing at the others in the room.

Fili is there, as is Oin and three children; a boy and two girls. "Where are the others?" I ask curiously. "They have already reached the mountain." Fili states solemnly, looking down on his younger brother. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Come, let us fix that hole in the roof. We do not want your brother and the young ones to freeze do we?" I ask, urging him on. It will do him no good to wallow in his worry. It kept us busy until the next day...

I smile at Tilda, the little girl, as she hands me some soup before going back inside. I got to know the children a little and heard about what transpired during the stay of the dwarves and Bilbo. It's too bad that their father is imprisoned, but at the time there is little anyone can do about it. It's sad too know that these children are on their own for now, a feeling that I know very well.

I look across the houses, watching for any suspicious movements in the dark, all the while ignoring the suspicious looks from the occasional passerby. Standing guard is all I can do for now as the remaining dwarves are distracted, but Kili is healing up slowly but surely since the night before. Tauriel is a good healer and she surely saved his life.

As I sip on my warm beverage, I freeze as I sense eyes on me. Goose-bumps rise on my arms at the feeling of such evil watching me. It is making me feel physically ill. What could it be that is lurking in the darkness?

Putting the bowl down quietly, I look around inconspicuously, but see little until my eyes happen to glance skyward. My eyes widen at the shadow darting across the sky and follow it until it disappears from my sight around the back of the house. Stringing an arrow, I dart around the corner, aiming to the point where it must be, but to my surprise there is nothing there. The sky has been left empty.

As I slowly lower my bow, I feel my heart pounding and my eyes must be the size of saucers. I double check the sky, but there is truly nothing there and it makes me question my sanity. Surely I saw correctly?

It must have been an hour or so before I finally dare to move again, not being able to feel the presence again or see any sign of it. I wet my dry lips as a cold breeze hits me and swallow hard. I shake myself, turning to head back, but am stopped short by a loud sound coming from the mountain.

Whipping towards it, my heart feels like it's stuck in my throat as a large form bursts from the mountainside before taking to the air in a deadly but silent flight. My knuckles turn white as I grip my bow tightly, watching the form draw closer and seeming to grow in size. Knowing anything I will do against it will have little effect; I can only open my mouth and scream: "Dragon!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chaos, total and utter chaos ensued. People scream in fright or in pain everywhere as fire swallows the town. I try to ignore it as I push the boat filled with the dwarves, children and Tauriel away the docks. "Be careful Therith!" Tauriel calls as she peddles away slowly. The dwarves and children look on worriedly as they drift further and further away. "I will find you all when this is over! Just get to safety!" I call after them before finally turning to the burning town. I decided to save as many people as possible, but where to begin?

"Take to the water!" I yell as I rush around, the sound of wood crumbling sounding all around. I scoop up a child, setting it in a boat by his mother and watch them cling to each other in fear as two men paddle hard to get away as fast as they can.

I continue to help load people in boats and occasionally rush through burning homes to help families search for their loved ones before sending them off, not always with success. All the while I try not to fall victim to the smouldering flames of Smaug myself, or the after effects of the fire.

Soon the flames leave few places to go to as the entire town burns, luckily most people already made it out, but some are not as fortunate as I am forced to step over their smouldering bodies.

Realizing I should get out myself before it's too late; I make to leave the doomed town. It is with a lot of difficulty I find some way and I can already see the edge of town when a feeling of despair overwhelms me. I know I have felt it before that night and now I'm certain I didn't imagine things earlier.

Wearily turning around, I gasp at the figure standing there. A calm smirk on his lips as his medium length brown hair whips around in the air current created by the raging fire. His nearly black eyes seem to look straight through me, but his most significant feature must be the light brown wings on his back.

His smirk widens as a look of realization comes to my face, knowing that it is one of my own kin that is standing before me. On a normal day that would have been quite a feat in itself, but under these circumstances it is just extraordinary. It has me wondering and on edge.

"Who are you?" I ask stiffly. One would think I would be happy to meet another of my kin, but this man... he makes me feel this way. I can't ignore that; I can't ignore my instinct screaming at me to keep away from him at all cost. This man frightens me for some reason.

"In my young days, our kin named me Orun, though it is hardly spoken now; our tongue almost forgotten. Do you even remember the words?" he asks, his voice thick and heavy sounding, like tar. "I remember." I state, wondering where he's going with this conversation. I can't get any reading on his purpose here.

"That pleases me. I would be disappointed if the second to last of our kin would be half-witted. It would take the pleasure out of my mission.", he says making me frown. "What do you mean? Why are you here?" I ask, feeling frustrated and threatened. It doesn't help much that the setting isn't ideal for such a confrontation. He smiles, but it is not a kind one.

"You and I are the last of the Shourgalne _(skyfolk)_, that is a fact." he says shocking me. "As to why I am here; I am here to celebrate the end of our existence. My master wills us to perish so as to start a new chapter in his reign and I will see his wish through. The time is now."

It takes me a moment to let his words sink in and I feel my jaws start to ache from clenching them together so tightly. I believe he is some kind of madman! Someone who says such words can't be serious. My thoughts must have shown on my face because his expression pulls back into one of a scowl. I am finally able to snap out of my shock as a flame licks at my arm, making me back off startled. "Why should I take your words for the truth?!"

Orun chuckles darkly. "Why? You don't have to, but I know you will believe me when I tell you that I took part in the massacres myself, and when my master has been recuperating after the war, I took it upon myself to find all the stray Shourgalne and run them through personally. It was not difficult as most were very trusting of me. It's a surprise though; that you have been able to elude me for so long while being unaware that I've been hunting you." he tells me, making my skin crawl in anger. He is right. I do believe him. The truth is dripping from his words and can be seen in his eyes. His whole being screams; 'Murderer!' But it is so hard to accept...

"You lie! There are more of us! Old lady Birka..." "Is dead!" he interrupts, making me gasp in shock. "I cut of her head years ago and left the corpse to rot. The look in her eyes was similar to yours; hate filled and coated with fear." he says, satisfaction and malice on his voice.

I clench my fists, many thoughts and emotions swirling in my mind as I think back on the kind lady, the last of my kin I met so many years ago. She wouldn't hurt a fly, but she herself came to such a cruel end?! "I don't understand. Why? Why are you so keen on the extinction of your own kin? I know it probably has been inevitable for a long time now, but why so eager? We are your kin for Valar's sake!" I reason in desperation.

He pulls out a long ragged sword, its blade slightly rusty from old bloodstains. "I could bore you with my story of abandonment and betrayal, but that is not important. The conclusion is, is that I despise my own kind and after having partaken in the slaughter for so many years, I can honestly say that I feel as much kinship towards you as towards an orc. Your death as well as my own will be a completion of the chapter before the next one starts. It is nothing special, but has to be done."

"You will kill yourself for your master?!" I exclaim. He nods. "I will when he asks me to and without hesitation. I hate myself just as much as I do you or the others that I came across. It will not be long until I have fulfilled my purpose. I just have to end you first." he says as if it means little, making me scoff and glare hard at the monster before me. "You can tell your master to hachtian o wehetash è voitakh! _(Lots of swearing.)_ I know I will die someday, but not by your hands I will not and not today! You can do whatever you wish to your own life though. I doubt you will be missed."

"I wonder...," he starts. "if by some strange twist of faith you would outlive me, if you could handle the truth of your loneliness. I doubt you can.", he says before grinning. "In some wicked way, is it not merciful of me to not let it come that far? You will not have to live through such pain." he states calmly as if that is what he truly believes. I would not be surprised if he does.

I sneer at him, having had enough. "You made your purpose clear! But do not think for a moment that I will give up on life that easily. I will fight you to the death if I have to and revenge my kin! The consequences will be mine to take. I cannot let you get away with what you have done! You could be my brother and I would not let you! This is a matter beyond myself!"

He smirks at my words as if amused by them. "Please try hard. I do like a challenge, though I doubt you will last very long. I am much more experienced by hundreds of years and my sword has ended countless lives."

I do not waste time and while he is speaking, I sling my bow to the front and knock an arrow, firing immediately. It scratches his shoulder as he dodges it with amazing speed. He glares and growls: "You don't play fair I see." In the meanwhile I ready the next arrow. "I have no reason to do so. You are going down, no matter the way." I hiss, firing.

He easily dodges, now expecting the oncoming arrow. He then takes flight, before rushing in close, making me unable to fire again as it is my turn to dodge. He swings his sword skilfully and I dodge every time, being kept on the defence.

When I finally see a chance, I lash out, scratching his face. Sadly it turns out to be my mistake as I lose sight of his sword for just a moment and in the blink of an eye, blood flies from my side as more than a shallow cut appears.

I do not take time to dwell on it, knowing that a moment of hesitation could cost me my life. Having so much anger in confusion in my heart and mind, I find it hard to focus, so I call upon my instinct to fight my way through this, though that is hardly from ideal. Sadly I must, or my mind would soon become too clouded to fight at all. If only I could have another chance and be prepared!

As if the Valar heared my prayers, the ground rumbles and a large cloud of dust and sprays of fire hit me in the back, obscuring my enemy from my view, but I as well from his. Taking this chance, I do the only thing I can and dive into the nearest body of water.

The water is icy cold and chills my bones and muscles instantly, but at the same time it feels so refreshing on my heated skin. Disappointed in myself at my lack of control and ability to fight, I swim underneath the burning homes and out towards the open water of the lake.

I gasp for air as I breach the surface, my lungs burning. Turning to look back at the destroyed town, I can barely see the remains of Smaug lying dead still in the centre. I look around for a trace of my enemy, but see none. I know he lives; I can still feel his lingering presence.

I feel ashamed for abandoning the fight like that, but I know I had no other choice if I wanted to survive. From the moment I saw him, I knew I would not be able to beat him if it came to a fight, not right now. But it doesn't change the fact that I feel like a coward.


	18. Chapter 18

My footsteps are heavy as I step onto the shore of the lake. People, or rather survivors in close proximity to me, fall silent as they gaze upon my defeated figure as I drag myself from the lake. My body and mind feel numb and my heart heavy.

The break of dawn is upon us and I shuffle onward until I find secluded spot. Letting myself fall to my knees, I drown out the noise to give myself a moment of solace, only to be snapped out of it too soon by my own shivers. It is then that my side starts to ache.

"Dear me, we have to stop the bleeding!" a woman of middle age calls out at she wraps a cloth around me, binding it at my waist so it covers the wound. I cringe at the notion, but feel thankful none the less. The wound will heal, I am sure. It is not deep enough to cause serious concern.

The kind lady helps me to my feet and I am finally getting aware of my surroundings and the situation at hand. These people have lost everything they had. The worst part of it is, is that winter is approaching fast. So many people have lost their lives and many more will soon. Suddenly a realization comes to me as I remember my friends. Did they make it out unharmed?

Shocking the lady, I tear myself free and climb on top of a barrel to search for them. My gaze fleets from left to right until finally I spot Tauriels' warm red hair in the distance. More difficult to see, but defiantly close to her, I can see the dwarves and the human girls. Before I can wonder about the boy, a hand clasps onto my wrist, making me jerk my attention towards the one standing next to me on the ground.

I almost sigh in relief and curse myself for being so jumpy as I look down into the blue eyes of Legolas. The gaze he returns is one of concern and weariness. "Therith, what has befallen you?" he questions, not moving his gaze from mine as I climb down the barrel. I stay silent as he looks at me expectantly and finally I am unable to hold his gaze any longer as the happenings return to me. "I can't say at this time." I sigh tiredly.

The answer doesn't seem to satisfy him judging from the look on his face, but thankfully he doesn't question further. I hardly feel like speaking of what happened so soon. Instead, we make our way over to the others.

When we get there, we see Tauriel speaking to Kili, my sensitive ears catch their conversation. "Come with me. I know how I feel; I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." Kili confesses, making my eyes widen slightly. I had no idea that he felt so strongly about Tauriel. I could feel something between them the night before, but I didn't know the extent of it.

Tauriel looks away, her expression pained. "I can't.", she says before Kili reaches out to her, taking her arm. "Tauriel, amralime." he says, shocking her. "I don't know what that means." she breathes. "I think you do.", he counters, making her smile. I smile slightly at the sight, thinking it sweet, but frown when Tauriel freezes as soon as she senses our presence behind her, or rather Legolas', who doesn't seem to approve of what he's seeing. He really isn't fond of dwarves.

"Hîr nín, Legolas." she speaks up, without turning around. I make my way to the boat as Legolas speaks to Tauriel. "Get in Therith." Bofur urges, taking my hand to help me in. I shake my head, putting my other hand on his in a friendly manner. "I need to know, have you seen any sign of Gandalf?" I ask hurriedly. He shakes his head. "No sign of the wizard yet. I don't think he's coming."

I sigh disappointed. "He will, I'm sure of it. Go on ahead without me; there are no more dangers in the mountain. I will wait for Gandalf as I need to speak with him urgently. We will join you soon." I say, stepping away.

Looking back, I see Kili about to join the other dwarves, but he hesitates before rushing back towards Tauriel. He takes her hand and places a black stone into it, folding her fingers closed over it. She gasps and looks at him as he gets close to her face and holds her hands to his heart. "Keep it. As a promise." he tells her.

They smile at each other, though painfully and then Kili runs toward the boat. Legolas looks on, seeming slightly confused. Tauriel looks down at the stone in her hand, and then looks after Kili and the other dwarves in the boat. I can tell she's trying hard not to show her sadness, but her eyes say it all. From the shore, we look on as they row away.

Tauriel glances at me as I make my way past her. "You have fought." she states though her voice still low, making me halt. "Who did you fight when there was only fire?" she questions, making me finally look at her. Legolas too seems curious about this as I wouldn't answer him before. I glance back and forth between them before finally answering. "There was more than fire. I have fought, and still am fighting...until one of us dies." I reply stoically, walking off into the crowd before they can ask more.

Soon, I find myself helping the people move from the shore and towards the mountain, towards the ruins of Dale. I have not seen Legolas or Tauriel again and I feel guilty for not giving them a more clear answer, but at the same time I feel like I should not burden them with my problems.

Led by Bard, the father of the three children that housed me the night before, and the slayer of Smaug, the people settle down for the night in Dale. Lighting fires to stay warm and treating the wounded is our next priority and night passes slowly with little rest.

Before dawn arrives I walk the city perimeter. In the distance the sounds of rock upon rock has been sounding all night. I have watched throughout the night from my post as Thorin's company slowly but steadily blocked the entrance to Erebor. I don't quite understand his motives though. What or rather who is he trying to keep out? Is it that he's afraid? But of what?

That was not the only sound that sounded through the night though. If I listened carefully, I could hear feet marching. It was quite faint for a long time, but now its noise increases and I have come out of the city to see who will arrive.

Before long, the early morning sun is caught on smooth armour as an army of elves marches into Dale and gathers in the centre. They ignore me as I stand at the entrance of the city watching them march by. Confusion on why they're here is evidently seen on my face.

I look up as a certain figure rides past on a large elk. I haven't seen him before, but I know who he is. I bow low as he passes, feeling his eyes on me. I can only wonder what he might be thinking by seeing his prisoner walking around freely like this, even going as far as carrying a bow of his kin. No matter though. I have a feeling that more pressing matters are at hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait! Please, wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard asks shocked as Thranduil revealed his reason for being there. I look on from the sidelines, staying silent. "The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." the Elf lord states. "We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!" Bard reasons. "You would try to reason with a dwarf?" Thranduil retorts, spite resonating in his voice. "To avoid war? Yes!"

I chose this moment to step forward, making all attention turn to me as it's easy to do so. I found that I stood out amongst these people. "Let me come with you." I say to Bard. "I hold a responsibility towards that company. I do not want to risk a fight if it can be settled with talk. I believe I have earned their trust, so let me help negotiate." I say, making them look down at me sceptically. Eventually they agreed to let me come.

As I mount a horse, Thranduil stops me for a moment. "Where is my son?" he asks rather sternly. I guess it makes sense he would ask me, for we left together. He most likely is aware of this fact.

"I am afraid I have no knowledge of his whereabouts. He was well when I saw him the day before. I'm sorry I don't have a satisfying answer." I tell him. He narrows his eyes a little, but asks no more. "We will speak further when you come back. See that you do." he says, warning me not to flee. I can only nod in response before rushing off after Bard. Legolas' father sure is an imposing figure.

Soon we come upon the looming blockade that is placed at the entrance of the famous mountain. Dismounting, we walk forward, looking up at the faces of the dwarfs and Bilbo. "Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard speaks up, attempting at creating a feeling of goodwill.

"Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin growls out from the other side. "Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole." Bard counters. "Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." "My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with us?" Bard practically begs.

For a moment, all is silent as Thorin leaves his place on the wall. "I'm listening." sounds his voice from the other side of the blockade. There is a gap there from which we can just see his face.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honour your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard starts. "I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin interrupts. "That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms." Bard warns him.

The warning is taken the wrong way by the Prince. "Your threats do not sway me." "What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard says angrily. "When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" "A bargain was struck!" "A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer…" Thorin begins as I watch on the painfully obvious development of their conversation. "...Why should I honor such terms?" "Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Bard says, striking a chord.

Thorin leaves our sight and after a moment he calls out: "Be gone, ere arrow fly!" Bard growls in frustration, slapping the rock blocking him from the stubborn dwarf before stalking off briskly. I on the other hand have not had my say and will be sure to do so before I leave.

"Thorin! Are you really this foolish?! How can you turn your back on people in need like that? Does every act of kindness from you need something in return?" I ask him, knowing he can hear me.

"Leave here woman! Do not speak of things you do not know! Besides, I will not listen to reason coming from a traitor!" he calls back, making me frown. Sounds of protest sound from the top of the wall. "How dare you?! Have I not proven myself to you yet? I thought I counted as a friend." I say, feeling angry. "Then you are mistaken." he says bluntly.

I take a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down before I do something I will regret. "I know we haven't always gotten along well, but that you will think so lowly of me... I don't know what has happened to you Thorin, but this is unlike you. I do hope you will snap out of it soon before it's too late. I will not be able to help you anymore if you take this path." I tell him before turning around and walking away towards the lonely horse.

As I mount, I glance back at the entrance, seeing the heads of the dwarfs at the top of the blockade, along with a hobbit's. "Be safe my friends." I say, saluting them before trotting off, not missing the looks on their faces. Balin and Dwalin especially seems to be having a hard time.

I wish I did not have to leave them and would be able to help them, but if Thorin won't have me, there is not much I can do. I doubt I will be able to change Thranduil's mind in any way and I fear the worst for the company.

When I reach Dale, I find myself unable to look at anyone, knowing I have failed in what I set out to do. They mustn't think much of me after this, if they did at all. "It is fruitless to reason with them; they understand only one thing." Thranduil says. "We attack at dawn! Are you with us?" he asks, turning to Bard, who nods reluctantly. I know that this is not what he wants, but in order for these people to survive, he is left little choice. I will not stop them, but I will not aid them either. Honestly, I feel at a loss of what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

"I have no plans on sending you back to my dungeons. It would be a waste of my energy." Thranduil starts as I stand there in the tent, staring ahead of me without really looking. "I have however heard some concerning news. One of my scouts has seen another of your kind leaving Laketown." he continues, catching my attention. "We know of this one." he states.

"What is it you know?" I ask, getting to the point. He doesn't seem to mind, although it is hard to tell what he thinks. His face remains stoic. "He was much hated among your kin, at least when there were still many to hate him." he says, making me cringe. "He is a servant of Sauron and an undeniable loyal servant at that." This news shocks me. How could I not know of him?

As if reading my mind, Thranduil starts to speak again. "You are too young to remember him or to have heard news of his atrocities. Your kin was already scattered far and wide at the time you were born. Contact was scarce. What matters now, is what the future will bring."

"I will kill him." I say determinately. "With some great amount of luck you could. Are you even strong enough to carry your own weight at this point?" he asks calmly, already knowing the answer. It's true. My feather coat is filling out slowly, but the young feathers aren't very strong. I don't know if I will be able to fly again by the time Orun returns and that could be soon. It could give me a great disadvantage on top of the difference of fighting skill between us.

After a moment of silence I ask: "Do you know if it's true? That he and I are the last ones?" Surely someone who has walked around Middle-Earth for as long as Thranduil would know more. "Most likely." he states bluntly. The words sadden me. "I have studied your kind in the past and I know of no others. It's the sad truth." he continues. It almost sounds like he takes pity on me. After a long moment of silence I finally nod. "So be it."

As I make to part, Thranduil speaks up again. "My son has so easily taken a liking to you. I suppose I can understand." he states, making me glance back at him. "Your son has a caring heart." I tell him. "Too caring." he almost sighs before I take my leave. The conversation left me with much needed answers, but not ones that will settle my nerves.

As I walk down towards the square, the sound of rapidly beating hooves reach my ears and before long a familiar voice calls out. "Let me through! Make way!" it calls before the sound of hooves come to a halt. I rush on to meet the person.

"No, No, NO! Oi! You - pointy hat!" calls the file voice of that dark hearted human that has been lurking about, acting as if he's the master of the town. I believe Alfrid is his name. "Yes, you. We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse." Alfrid ushers.

I ignore him as I run down the stairs, perhaps bumping into him on purpose. "Gandalf!" I call out, rushing into the waiting arms of the old wizard. "Where have you been?!" I ask, noticing his shape as I pull away. "I will tell you soon. Now, I know we have some things to discuss, but right now I need to speak to the one in charge here." he says. I turn to look around seeing Bard approaching, signalling to Gandalf that he's the one he needs. "Hm."

Before Gandalf walks off, he turns back to me. "Could you take my horse for some shelter? Please mind the bags, there is something you need in there." he tells me, making me look towards them in curiosity. Gandalf pats my shoulder before walking off and I take the reins of his horse, leading it away.

Once I reach a place where the elves also left their horses, I find Gandalf's horse a good spot and some food. At last, my curiosity gets the better of me and I look into the large saddle bags. My eyes widen in wonder as I take out an arm gauntlet, the design familiar to me with its soft curves but sharp hooks running over the length of the part that would cover the outer arm.

I snap it on me, gazing at it on wonder. I then pull out the other one from the bag, snapping that one on as well. After finishing putting on shoulder guards and leg guards, I notice something sticking out from behind the bag. Taking the bag off, I notice beside Gandalfs' sword, another long and narrow hilt.

Unstrapping it from the saddle I look carefully at the red lacquered hilt. It's very finely crafted. Taking hold of the hilt, I pull the sword out of its sheet to see a gleaming blade and by the looks of it, quite sharp.

Putting it back in carefully, I pick up the bag, taking out the last object. My hand draws out an unusual looking helmet. It is the same silver colour as the rest of the armour, but it has reddish, golden feathers at each side, forming miniature wings. As I put it on, I'm surprised at how well it fits, the front just touching the bridge of my nose as the back goes down far enough to cover my skull, but lets my neck move freely.

"That looks quite well on you my lady." says a familiar voice, making me turn around startled. "Bilbo! How on earth..." I start, wide eyed. "No time for that now. I need to speak with the Elf king at once!" he says urgently. "Of course, follow me.", I say happily, leading him away. "Gandalf will be glad to see you." I tell him. "Gandalf is here?" I nod, "Just arrived."

"I do hope you came with good news Bilbo. We could all use some." I tell him as we approach the tent. "It is. At least I hope so if all goes well.", he replies making me wonder what the hobbit has up his sleeve.

The guards step away, letting us pass quietly while gazing at my gear curiously. "You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!" I hear Gandalf say. "It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win." Bard counters before they all look our way as we enter.

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender - They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." Bilbo informs him, having heard the conversation as well. As expected, Gandalf is happily surprised to see him. "Bilbo Baggins!" he exclaims.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil cuts in, not looking all too pleased. "Yes. Sorry about that." Bilbo replies, smiling awkwardly.

It is silent for a moment as we look towards the hobbit expectantly. As if suddenly remembering why he came, he steps forward, stammering as he holds out something covered in a cloth. "I came...to give you this." he says, unwrapping it to reveal a curious looking stone.

Apparently, the presence of the stone shocks all, even the stoic King as he rises. "The heart of the mountain! The King's Jewel." he exclaims in wonder, making me gaze back at the stone, knowing this is what Thorin wants most of all. "And worth a king's ransom. How is this yours to give?" Bard questions sceptically. "I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo replies as if it's quite simple.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard wonders, making Bilbo shake his head. "I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can." Bilbo says, making me smile at his passion.

"Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!" Bilbo reasons with the King and Bard. I glance at Gandalf, who has a very fond smile on his face. That is one keen little hobbit.

After working out a plan, I walk through the city with Gandalf and Bilbo. "Rest up tonight. You must leave on tomorrow." the wizard tells Bilbo, confusing him. "What?" "Get as far away from here as possible." Gandalf tells him.

"I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fifteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now." Bilbo argues. "There is no company - not any more. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done." Gandalf reasons. "I'm not afraid of Thorin." Bilbo counters confidently. "But you should be! Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain." Gandalf warns, before smiling. "Almost all that is." "It will be for the best Bilbo." I pitch in, seeing his doubtful face.

Gandalf sees Alfrid walking by and calls out to him "You there! Find this hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it." Alfrid grudgingly comes over and begins to lead Bilbo away. As they go, Gandalf grabs Alfrid's arm and whispers to him: "Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you will tell me." He then lets them leave.

Gandalf sighs heavily, looking quite tired. "Gandalf?" I question, making him look back up at me. "Oh, right. I suppose there are some things I should tell you." he says, leading me away to a more private location. There he explains where he was and about his captivity. He then reveals he has seen an army marching this way, which shocks me.

"And what of this Gandalf?" I ask, motioning towards my armour. "Mh? Oh, yes! The lady Galadriel foresaw your unfortunate encounter." he explains. I know immediately who he speaks of. "So you know?" I ask.

Gandalf nods sadly. "As much as I wish it, it cannot be avoided. I can only support you and have trust in your skill and your passionate heart. I am indeed sorry that it will have to come to such means." he says heavily, making me put a reassuring hand on his. "I just hope that the traditional battle armour worn by your kin will give you some extra strength of the mind." he continues.

Taking of my helmet, I look down on it for a moment. "Thank you Gandalf. I know I will need all the strength I can find; for never in the near seventy years since you came upon me, I have felt such fright.", I confess, making him smile sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I rush around looking for Gandalf as Bard and Thranduil get ready to march for the mountain with their army. I almost run into the wizard as I round a corner. "Therith, why the rush?" he questions. "It's Bilbo. He left." I tell him, surprising him. "I should have known." he groans. "Come.", he says, walking off after the army that is now filing out of the city.

As we reach the mountain, the dwarves already stand lined up and armed upon the blockade. Next to them stands a nervous looking Bilbo. I'm relieved he's still well, but for how long? Thorin must not be aware of his actions of the night before yet.

I notice that the bridge that led to the entrance of Erebor is now gone, no doubt destroyed by the dwarves to increase their defence. Thranduil and Bard ride together to the front, stopping before their side of the broken bridge. Up above a bow is strung and an arrow flies before digging itself into the ground before them, making them halt. "I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin threatens.

Thorin draws his bow once more as the dwarves on the barricade cheer and rattle their weapons. Thranduil however only stares at Thorin angrily before slightly tilting his head. As a result, several rows of elves near the front of the army pull out their bows, nock their arrows, and aim at the dwarves. The sight is rather impressing to behold and the dwarves' cheering is cut off abruptly as all of them but Thorin duck behind the ramparts. After a moment, Thranduil raises his hand, and the elves stand down. Thorin still has his bow drawn, though.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted." Thranduil announces, looking quite amused. "What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin calls back. It is then that Bard steps forward and reveals the Arkenstone. "We have this."

The revelation shocks the dwarves. "They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Kili shouts angrily. "And the king may have it, in our good will." Bard retorts, putting the stone away. "But first he must honour his word."

"The Arkenstone is in the mountain! It is a trick!" Thorin shouts after a moment, madness swarms in his eyes. It is then that Bilbo steps forward and I hold my breath, wishing for his safety.

"It-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." he confesses. "You…" Thorin starts, now clearly seething. "You would steal from me?" "Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo says, but it doesn't make it any better. "Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin shouts before making for the hobbit.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..." Bilbo starts. "But what, thief?!" the Dwarf prince growls. "You have changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo reasons, but it falls on deaf ears.

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty! Throw him from the rampart!" Thorin orders. To everyone's surprise and most of all Thorin's, not one dwarf obeys his order. "Do you hear me?!" he yells, grabbing hold of Kili, who shakes him off, rejecting him. "I will do it myself!" Thorin says, trying to reach the poor hobbit.

The others try to stop him as he takes hold of Bilbo and almost throws him over the edge. Bilbo's eyes couldn't be larger as he's meters away from death. "Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!"

It is then that Gandalf rushes forward. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR…" he calls out, his voice booming. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!" he continues, but softer.

It seems to work as Thorin lets go of Bilbo who immediately flees the sight, crawling down the barricade by a rope. "Never again will I have dealings with wizards... Or Shire-rats!" Thorin sneers.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised. Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard question the mad dwarf. As a raven descends from the sky and settles on the rampart, Thorin seems to take it as a sign, glaring down at the human. "I will have war!"

A rumbling is heard in the distance, and we look up to see the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armoured dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding a battle-pig. "Ironfoot." Gandalf mumbles as Bilbo joins us.

"Ribo i thangail!" _(Rush the shield-fence!)_ King Thranduil calls making the army turn towards the newcomers and march forward to meet them before halting, waiting for further orders.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo asks concerned. "It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills - Thorin's cousin." Gandalf explains. "Are they alike?" "I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." the wizard answers, his words rather ironic.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!" Dain calls, making a rumble of laughter sound behind him. The townspeople, clutching their weapons, step back in fear, while the elves pull out their swords and step forward. "All of you, right now!" Dain warns.

I watch worried as Gandalf steps forward and attempt to speak reason to the dwarf. "Come now, lord Dain!" "Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain says. "There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs marches on the mountain. Stand your army down!" Gandalf tries.

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain insults Thranduil who's eye twitches in annoyance. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Dain continues to mock the Elf King.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil counters. "You hear that, lads?!" Dain calls out, rejoining his leagues. "Come on! Let's give these (swearing) a good hammering!" And with that they ready themselves and march forward.

I am ready to take my leave, taking Bilbo with me when a loud rumbling noise sounds and the earth starts to shake. "Were-worms!" Gandalf says alarmed. Everyone turns to see massive worms burst from the rock of a lower mountain nearby. A massive army of orcs follow in their wake. On top of a large hill called Ravenhill appears a familiar orc. "Azog." I growl.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all who left me reviews lately. There are some worries about the ending nearing, but let me tell you that you don't have to worry. The story is long but finished. Enjoy this rather epic episode. Sorry if you're disappointed; fights are not my strong suit.**

Soon, elves and dwarves have joined forces in fighting orc and even trolls. I defend Bilbo whenever an enemy draws close as he does his best to defend himself as well. The humans within the battle are not faring well though. They are not warriors, but exist of fishermen, hunters and crafters. It turns for the worst when the orc go to cut us off as the march for Dale. Worried for the helpless people there, Bard sends his people back to the city to defend it.

Gandalf, Bilbo and I follow them, knowing they can use every bit of help. It is chaotic within the already ruined city as people flee to find safety from the enemy. I am parted from my company within the mess as I slash and hack my way through, clearing the path for the humans. There is one upside among the chaos as I received news that Thorin finally decided to partake in the fight.

As I stop a troll in its tracks before it nearly kills a group of fleeing woman and children, I whip around, pulling my sword from its stomach, only to stop in my own tracks confused. "You came back." I exclaim relieved, watching as Legolas and Tauriel dismount their horse.

They smile slightly, but I can tell there is something wrong. "I thought you had a hard time with swords?" Legolas teases, making me shake my head. "You heard what you wanted to hear. Accidents happen." I defend myself as he smirks.

"We have no time for jokes right now.", Tauriel scolds, making us turn to her. "Right." Legolas agrees, turning to me. "The large orc from before...Bolg, he is marching here with a hoard of Gundabad orcs." he clarifies. I look towards the direction of where Gundabad lies, Ravenhill meeting my eyes. "Thorin went there." I say alarmed. "I should warn them." "How?" Tauriel questions as a look of determination crosses my face. "My wings will just have to carry me." I tell her.

Suddenly, the whistle of an arrow pierces the air and I gasp as my head whips to the side. "Therith!" Legolas calls out worried, grabbing onto my arms. I turn my head slowly to him before looking in the direction to where the arrow came from. I feel a sticky wetness drip from my cheek. My eyes narrow as my heart starts to thud loudly against my chest, seeing the culprit. "Who's that?" Legolas asks, knocking an arrow. "Why is one of your kin attacking you?"

I put my hand on his, making him lower the arrow. "Therith?" he questions. "Go find Gandalf and tell him what you told me. This is my fight." I say making the two elves realize that this is the person who I fought before. "You don't have to fight alone!", Tauriel shouts, making me smile, though not taking my eyes of the daring smirk on Orun's face. "I know, but I will. This is personal." I say before rushing forward and jumping off the tall defence wall, spreading my wings.

I was almost afraid to fall, but feel relieved as my wings are able to carry me, though not with ease. I pull my sword just in time to block a hit, the clang of metal on metal ringing through the air. "Not running this time?" his smug voice asks. "Not this time." I growl.

I quickly claw at his face; leaving marks next to the ones I left there before. Before I am able to retreat my arm, he clasps his hand around mine, pulling me closer. I grunt as his head meets mine with force and I feel my skin breaking. He then follows up with slamming the butt of his sword to my jaw. I back off, the taste of blood in my mouth.

I glare at him as he just wait for me to move, a confident smile on his face. I can feel thick warm liquid slowly running down my face and dripping from my nose.

I ignore the annoying sensation and rush forward, clenching onto my sword tightly as it once again meets his. For a long time each of us tries to break through the defence of the other, our swords clashing again and again. There seems to come no end to it; that is until werebats fly amidst us as they are on their way to the battlefield below.

I focus so as not to loose sight of Orun among these flying rats. I sense one of them coming at me from the side and without breaking eye contact, I thrust my sword out, impaling the bat. Using the momentum I sling it away from me and towards Orun, making it crash through the hoard of bats and leaving a clear path towards my enemy.

Orun grunts at the weight of the bat as it crashes right into him. He is to late to react as I slice through the bat fluidly, my sword reaching as far as his abdomen, leaving a large gash. He gasps in pain faltering for a moment and I take this chance to grab him and throw him into another bat that was about to grab for me.

The bat does not seem to be aware that it took hold of the wrong pray as it flies of a distance. Taking my bow, I knock an arrow, pulling back the string hard before releasing it. It flits towards the bat, hitting it straight in the back of its head and I watch on pleased as it tumbles down towards the chaos of the battlefield, Orun still in its grasp. I however make no mistake in believing that this will kill the man. Such evil will not be defeated this easily.

Looking around for a moment, I notice that we have come very close to Ravenhill during our fighting and I take the moment to land on the side of the rocky hill to let my weary wings rest for a short moment. I find that I'm already breathing hard and tired, not to mention the splitting headache that pulses with my heartbeat.

I glare down at where Orun disappeared in the battle, keeping an arrow strung tightly for the moment he appears. It is then that screams from above me distract me and my heart clenched as I look up to see Tauriel struggling with a familiar orc. It is the large orc I encountered before in Lake-town, the one called Bolg.

Switching my aim, I fire at the orc, letting an arrow lodge itself in his leg. It distracts the orc enough for a moment so Tauriel can free herself from his grasp and is able to continue the fight.

Before I can do any more, I scream out in pain as an arrow runs through my upper arm. Gasping in pain still, I whirl around to find Orun on his way up the hill. He looks beaten up, but angry, so angry, he looks maddened by it. He releases another arrow, but I block its path towards my chest with my arm guard.

" You are quite clever." he acknowledges in a hiss. "But you will not catch me off guard for a second time." he tells me as rushes forward faster than I have seen him fly before. I am unable to fire quickly enough or reach for my sword before he crashes into me full force, discarding his bow.

My body is pressed hard into the jagged rocks behind me and I grunt in discomfort. Hands gripping tightly onto my neck suddenly block my airways and I grip for his arms, clawing at them, leaving bloody streaks. Orun hardly seems to notice as he chuckles in pleasure. Nothing seems to bring more pleasure to him than having someone heave their last breath by his hands.

After a minute of not being able to wring his hands from my neck, though it feels like hours, I see my vision start to swim and my legs tremble in weakness. I can feel my body slowly giving up on me and my mind seems to drift away, imagining things on how the afterlife would be. Will I be welcomed by my ancestors and enclosed in the safety of their arms? Will the eagles cry out loudly in sorrow when I pass away? I can hear them now already….Wait! Eagles? I open my eyes wider to see distant shadows in the air, swiftly closing in. A feeling of tranquillity overcomes me.

With a burst of power I had not known to be there, I swing my right arm around until a loud gasp on pain meet my ears. Air rushes back into my welcoming lungs so hard that I almost choke in it, couching loudly.

My vision grows sharper and my body reacts to movement in front of me. Ducking down, I pull out my sword and stab in forward and up and for just a moment, everything seems silent.

As my wits return to me, I look up to see my sword piercing Orun's chest, coming out on the other side with blood dripping from it and onto the dark rocky hillside. Above my head, embedded in the rock is the rusty ragged sword that will never be encrusted with my blood.

Slowly standing up, my eyes locked with the dimming ones of Orun, I watch as he slowly slides off my sword. As there is nothing behind him, he falls down the hillside, his body crashing into rock after rock on his way down. Eventually it comes to a stop near the bottom and does not move again. It will stay there until the crows picked it clean, leaving only cloth and bone.


	23. Chapter 23

The battle has ended, but at what cost? I watch from my perch as the surviving dwarves grief over the fallen body of their Prince. Some distance away, Bilbo and Gandalf have sought each other out, deciding to comfort each other in silence. And an even greater distance away, I can hear the heart breaking sobs of a certain she-elf mourning the loss off her love.

The bloodline of Thorin Oakenshield is no more. I do not know for certain what will happen to his much-desired kingdom, but I know it will be left in good hands. I also know for certain that the people who were involved in the quest will forever be changed, either for the better or worse.

I am not quite sure yet which one will be my case. My heart is in too much turmoil at this point to decide. Grief and relief are battling to grab hold of my mind, but if I had it my way, I would rather feel nothing at this moment as both my body and heart throb painfully. It is then that I make a decision.

Looking beside me, I see keen, yellow-rimmed eyes watching me carefully, their head tilting in question. "I will take you up on your offer and come with you." I tell the eagle. It squawks in approval and ruffles its feathers impatiently, eager to go. "It is for the best."

"Therith." calls a soft voice from behind me, making me look back to see the Elf prince approaching me. The look on his face betraying that he too aches. "You are leaving?" he questions. I nod solemnly. "I am, for now at least. I need to gather my thoughts." I tell him. "I see." he almost sighs as he glances at the eagle perched next to me. "At least you will not travel alone. That relieves me."

"Legolas?" I speak up, making him turn his attention back to me fully. "I am glad to have met you and thankful for all your help. I do hope we will meet again in the future." I tell him truthfully making him smile a little. "Ta nae amin saesa, arwenamin." _(It was my pleasure my lady)_ he says, taking my hand and bowing. He places a chaste kiss upon my hand. It would have made me blush in different circumstances, but for now, I can only stare at him solemnly.

Not letting go, he stands up straight, looking me in the eye. "You will be missed until we cross paths again. Vanya sulie." _(Fair winds) _I smile up at him with effort, sad to leave him. I would have gladly gotten to know him better. Perhaps there will be other times….

"In the words of my people: Emrath nin soleh te foskule, sorat de choran." I say before boldly embracing him. "I do not know what that means, but the sound is pleasant." he says, returning the gesture before I pull away smiling. "It translates to: Wherever wind may blow, friends may meet. Goodbye Legolas, until we may meet again." I say, crossing my hand over my heart before turning to the eagle waiting for me.

I place myself behind its head. Looking back towards where I last saw Gandalf, I see him watching me carefully as he stops puffing on his pipe for a moment. His lips move in unheard goodbyes. We will meet again soon, I'm sure.

I see Bilbo watching as well, and I wave a goodbye to the brave hobbit. He will always hold a place in my memories as a person I was happy to meet and befriend. Perhaps I will visit the Shire once again in the future. Who knows?

Glancing back down at the elf looking up to me thoughtfully, I give a last goodbye. It is with a heavy heart that I depart, not wanting to leave my friends, but I know I can't stand being here any longer. Maybe if faith is on my side and the wind in my back, I will find the strength to carry the many years of my life and I will most certainly meet again those I have come to care about during this moving journey.

**Dear readers, thank you all for following this story an thank you for all the reviews I received from you. This may seem like the end, but weep not, the story continues! Look for the sequel named 'Lady of sky'. I hope you will enjoy it just as much as you did this story.**


End file.
